Beautiful Lark
by HenriaSownbinder
Summary: Heading to Greenbrier, Arkansas for some Demon Omens. The Winchester boys find more than they bargained for. This job was more than demons and saving an innocent girl. Now the Winchesters are stuck with another one of their father's problems. Will they cope? And can they catch a break?
1. Desperate

_**So, as you can see, this is my first attempt at SPN fanfiction. I know it isn't the greatest and it is certainly cliched, but I have been enjoying writing it. But, I do hope that maybe you might find some entertainment. Or maybe not. But whatever. Come and meet Calandra. She is mine and the only one I own. I have been borrowing the rest.**_

_**I hope you at least try this out. And maybe enjoy!**_

_**\- Henny, That Lucky Penny!**_

* * *

Desperate

_Her feet pounded on the dirt path. Mixed with the thing's chasing her, who was NOT her mother no matter how much that thing sounded or looked like her, was like thunder in her ears. Her labored breathing punctured between the foot beats. And her side began aching dully._

_The girl thought it was unfair that the ache worsened, yet the woman chasing her didn't even sound winded. Coupled with the knowledge that breathing was becoming painful, she knew the running game was nearing its completion. And that spelled out death, she was sure of that._

_In a surprise twist of fate, the girl ran into a solid wall with arms. The arms prevented her from falling to the ground as the wall grunted from the impact._

_The world stood still._

'*~*~*~*~*

"Hey, Bobby." Dean's gruff voice answered in the middle of the ring. "Sam is here too."

"Hey, Bobby." Sam raised his voice so Bobby Singer could hear him.

"Hey, boys." Bobby's voice came from Dean's flip phone. "Where are you?"

"Just got done killing a Djinn in Illinois. He pulled a fast one on me." Dean looked over at Sam to see his reaction, but he was already looking at Dean. Dean cleared his throat nervously, "Whatcha got, Bobby?"

"Demon Omens over Greenbrier, Arkansas. There is a girl there who you need to pull out before shit really hits the fan." papers could be heard shuffling in the background.

"Wait, what?" Dean looked over at Sam confused, "There are demon Omens and you want us to save some chick? Why not the whole town?"

"What Dean means, is why is she important enough to warrant a rescue?" Sam cast a pointed look at his older brother. Dean just shrugged him off.

"Well, I can't explain that to you two idjits. Now, I told you to go get that girl, you go get her!" Bobby's eye roll could be heard over the phone.

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure I am suffering from severe blood loss. I am planning to stop at a motel in Indiana, clean up and rest."

"I don't care how you get patched up, just get your asses to Arkansas as soon as possible!" Bobby snapped, "Her name is Waterson. Calandra Waterson. Her mother is Evelyn. They are top priority."

Dean thought it over a moment. Sam was fidgeting uncomfortably in the passenger seat.

"No." Dean replied with finality and closed the phone.

There was a moment of silence only broken by Sam's coughing to cover his surprise.

"I'm tired and I'm hurt." Dean stated roughly before Sam could open his mouth. The younger Winchester put up his hands to show he was unarmed.

"I agree with you. I find it odd that Bobby only wants one person rescued and a total stranger at that." Sam placated to his brother, "But did you have to hang up on him?"

Sam watched as his older brother contemplate the road. After a moment, Dean bobbed his head side to side before nodding his confirmation.

"Yeah, Sammy. Yeah I did." the older Winchester turned a smirk towards his taller brother.

To end the conversation, Dean turned on the radio and cranked it up. Sam just shook his head and sat back.

'*~*~*~*~

Sam woke up grasping his head while his brain felt like it was on fire, screaming in pain. Dean, though he looked like hell and felt like it too, was by his side. He had been trying to wake Sammy knowing he was having a vision. He had gripped the front of his brother's shirt with two handfuls of fabric. His main concern was keeping the other man's flailing from causing harm.

With a final yell, Sam lay panting and his features scrunched, wishing the hurt would ebb faster. He could feel Dean loosening his hold on his shirt. He collapsed to the floor and leaned his back against the other bed. His chest heaved up and down as he caught his breath from the sudden wake up call and effort to hold his brother down.

"Dean..." Sam swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Yeah?" came the hoarse and tired reply from the floor.

"We have to go to Greenbrier." the taller Winchester sat up and leaned his own back against the headboard of his own bed. He looked towards Dean.

"What, why?" Dean questioned as he lifted himself from the carpet back to his own bed.

"I saw a girl being chased by a demon. She couldn't run fast enough and the demon snapped her neck." Sam replied as he ran a hand through his damp hair.

Dean ran a tired hand down his tired face. He pulled at his chin as he gathered his thoughts. An exhausted sigh escaped through his lips.

"Fine." he resigned, "Let's pack up. We need to leave presently in order to make it there by evening. I am not happy about this." Dean got up and gave Sam a sharp look, "Not happy" and he headed towards the bathroom.

After showers and a quick breakfast, the two Winchesters set off from Indiana towards Arkansas. Sam had grabbed some newspapers and was scanning for the Omens. This job hadn't even begun and it was pretty weird.

"Alright, let's discuss details." Dean interrupted the silence, "Where was the girl?"

Sam put the newspaper he had been reading down.

"It was a dirt path. There were trees." Sam was waving his hands around, trying to conjure every last detail, "I got that she had been running for a while at least. It wasn't very populated."

Dean was silent as he mulled over the nothing his brother had described.

"That's not a lot, Sam." he finally replied. Sam sighed.

"I know." he turned towards his brother, "Look, when we get there, we can scout the path. I remember that. We can think of something then."

Dean nodded in response. He reached for the radio and turned the music up enough to hear. The notes of the guitar rift floated through the interior of the Impala, filling the empty spaces. A sort of calm enveloped the two young men.

A calm before the storm.

'*~*~*~*~*~

Calandra had gotten home from being over at a friend's house. As usual the house was dark and empty. Cal didn't mind. It was only a year before she could find a job as a bag girl at her neighborhood Ma and Pop's. The two owners had already promised her a job since they watched her grow into the bright young woman she was.

Cal went to the fridge after locking the door. Her Uncle Bobby always told her to stay safe and lock the doors. Always lock the doors. Cal trusted her Uncle Bobby explicitly. Evelyn wanted at least one male figure present in her life. There was just somethings Evelyn knew next to nothing about. And Bobby filled those holes.

Bobby may not be the neatest or the most handsome, but whenever work brought him south, he always stopped by for a week or two and always helped around the house. And for those weeks, Cal would be granted ice cream every night.

She loved Uncle Bobby visits.

Cal grabbed a yogurt from the fridge. Her sneakers squeaked as she turned around on her toes to grab a spoon from the silverware drawer. The sight of someone standing in the entryway almost makes her drop the container.

"Ma!" Cal exclaimed breathlessly.

"Hey baby." came the reply.

"I didn't see you in the house." Cal continued her quest for a spoon. "Jaydyn's momma says hi. They are planning a trip for next month." Evelyn watcher her 'daughter' carefully.

"That sounds nice." the woman who hadn't moved replied.

"It should be. They are going to New York. Jaydyn promised to bring me back an outfit." The teenager responded through a mouthful of yogurt.

"That will be amazing." Cal finally looked up from her yogurt.

Her mother was still in the entryway to the kitchen. Her body language was all wrong though. Her mother always worked hard, through every shift at the diner and always came home exhausted. And Cal knew that she had just come from the diner. Her uniform and name tag were still on. Evelyn standing there after not taking a short break was unheard of. But she was standing there with ease.

Cal put her spoon and container on the counter. Her gut was churning with a powerful need to leave the house. She swallowed the yogurt loudly.

"Who are you?" the young girl backed away from the figure. Space was the only thing that eased the churning.

The person pretending to be Cal's mother split their lips into a feral grin. Cal felt panic rise in her throat. Almost like her heckles had been raised. Her mind started racing with all the little things Uncle Bobby ever told her about safety.

"You are quick. Quick for a whelp." the figure finally started moving, "I am occupying your mother at present. She has been very loud." the comment was accompanied with a tapping on the side of its head.

"Bring my mother back." Calandra commanded. Her mother's voice was distracting her.

"Uh, no."

Calandra could feel the frightened tears prick the corners of her eyes. It was like the thing could smell the fear and got off on it. Cal felt the panic constrict her throat. The distance was smaller and only getting smaller.

"Momma?" her whimpered call was small and so scared. The thing cackled.

"Aw! Does the poor baby need a hug?" the mocking baby voice grated against Cal's frayed nerves and the mock comforting arms that were raised, waiting for a hug, felt foreboding.

Cal felt bile rise in the back of her throat. The thing cackled at their own joke knowing that it had made her uncomfortable. Being off kilter amused the body snatcher.

Calandra swallowed the acrid taste and took her eyes off the Not Mother face. And just like that, a plan formed.

Without hesitation, Calandra ran around the small island counter and sprinted across to the fireplace. Just as her fingers closed around the iron fireplace poker, a very strong pair of hands pulled Cal around. And she used the force to swing the fire poker around and catch the side of the thing's head.

Not even giving a second thought to the idea she just struck her mother, Calandra swung back around and caught the other temple of the beast and knocked it down.

Cal's hands shook as she dropped the poker. Her breath stuttered as relief surged through her veins. Another shuddering breath and Cal looked around for what to do next.

When she glanced back down the thing blinked their black eyes open. Calandra knew she was out of options except one.

"Balls." she murmured before she turned on her heel and ran out of the house.

Calandra was not expecting to be running for her life when she woke up this morning.

'*~*~*~*~

Sam completed the Devil's Trap. The fumes from the paint touched his nose before a slight breeze pushed them away. He swallowed nervously. The girl should be showing up at any moment. The shadows from the moonlight were very similar to those in his vision.

Dean came over with a jug of water and a small book. He looked up at the small overpass and inspected his brother's work. He even gave him a nod of approval before handing over the exorcism materials. Sam took them silently as he looked around.

"Not bad, Sammy." Dean praised as he followed Sam's lead and also looked around for anything to move. Sam gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"We need to hide so we don't give away the trap." Sam stated as he finished his sweep for any sign of the girl. Her absence was starting to worry him.

"Yeah. I think you should hide in the bushes on the front side." Dean indicated where with a finger. He threw a thumb over his shoulder, "I'll be behind since we need the girl as bait."

"Okay." and with a final fortifying deep breath, Sam turned to find his hiding spot.

Dean gave the area a final look over before going to the other side of the overpass. He flattened his back against the cool concrete. An odd feeling washed over the older Winchester. His hands were sans weapons. While he knew it was necessary, it was weird not to have cold steel in his palm.

'_I hate the waiting game._' he thought to himself as he crouched down, his back still pressed to the concrete.

'*~*~*~*~*~

Her feet pounded on the dirt path. Mixed with the thing's chasing her, who was NOT her mother no matter how much that thing sounded or looked like her, it was like thunder in her ears. Her labored breathing punctured between the foot beats. And her side began aching dully.

The girl thought it was unfair that the ache worsened, yet the woman chasing her didn't even sound winded. Coupled with the knowledge that breathing was becoming painful, she knew the running game was nearing its completion. And that spelled out death, she was sure of that.

In a surprise twist of fate, the girl ran into a solid wall with arms. The arms prevented her from falling to the ground as the wall grunted from the impact.

The world stood still.

Right before Calandra began struggling against the arms holding her. That only resulted in them getting tighter, trying to hold her still. The stitch was not helping her escape. If she moved too far to the right, pain seared up and down her side. Gasping, shallow breaths were about the only thing she could do when out of breath and hurting.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa." a very deep and rough voice came from the walking wall.

"Winchester!" her mother's call from the other side of the small overpass reached her ears.

Cal's fight instinct kicked in overdrive and she clasped her hands together and proceeded to drive her elbow into the diaphragm of the Not Wall. She felt the air escape the lungs of the Not wall as his arms left her person and Cal was freed. She got the first real look of her would be capture.

She had time to see his strong jaw, mousy sandy brown hair and his eyes scrunched in intense pain gasping for air before she turned to start running again.

"Everybody freeze!" the man roared with command and frustration.

The sheer depth of the tone rocked Calandra to the core, so she stopped. The Not Mother stopped and started cackling again. A sharp inhale and Cal were reminded of her stitch and doubled over, breathing through the pain.

"How very dominating of you, Winchester." the sultry tone tinkled through the air as the monster started sashaying towards the Not Wall guy. Whose name was Winchester.

"You sons of bitches are getting on my nerves." the guy replied, "Just showing up at random and interrupting people's lives."

Calandra felt the stitch release her rib cage and dissipate while watching the two exchange words. She noticed the man had positioned himself between her and the thing. A gesture not lost upon the beast.

"I see you are protecting your-" Suddenly the monster couldn't move forward and it couldn't speak until it took a step back while looking towards the ground. A quick look towards the man and his finger pointing up with a smirk, the thing looked towards the underside of the overpass. "Clever."

"We thought so." a new voice came the other end.

A very tall and thin younger man appeared from the side. His face was set in a hard look. Well, kind of. Cal noticed the softness around his eyes. He wanted to look tough, but his kind face ruined it a little. It was an admirable attempt though.

"Douse it, Sam." Winchester commanded 'Sam' savagely.

Calandra was fairly confused by what they were dousing the thing with until 'Sam' poured acid on the monster. Cal only figured it was acid because steam began rising from the monster's skin. Her eyes widened in surprise and a sound escaped her lips. The man closest to her glanced back and took in her expression.

"Look, little girl-"

"I'm short, not little." Cal retorted sharply. Winchester rolled his eyes.

"Fine." The man turned fully towards her, "I suggest you go. That isn't who you think it is. Judging by the trauma to the head, that person is dead." he was pointing at Evelyn's look-a-like.

"Wait." Calandra narrowed her eyes, "That is my mother?"

"Not anymore." came the gruff reply. "Wait, mother?" Cal nodded as her eyes slid over to her mother's body.

'Sam' was chanting Latin from the book. The monster looked like it was in pain. But with the knowledge that that was her mother's body, Cal could only process that her mother was in pain.

"You have to stop." Cal snapped her attention on the man in front of her. He closed his eyes in frustration, "You have to stop now. That is my mother and you are hurting her!"

"That thing is not your mother!" he repeated.

Calandra didn't listen to him though. She set her sights on getting her mom away from these crazy people. So, Cal did what she thought of first; run towards her only piece of family.

Only strong arms encircled around her sides and prevented her from reaching her target.

"Slow down, turbo." Winchester whispered as Cal began to fight, again, to escape.

"Let me go!" Cal commanded firmly.

"No."

"Don't touch me!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

'Don't touch me' was a man's kryptonite. It was the one phrase that they never ignored because it was a clear boundary that they should never cross. Otherwise words like sexual, assault and rape follow.

And it did not disappoint in this moment. Calandra felt the arms release her for the second time. And she only got one step closer to her mother before a powerful gust of wind blew her hair back. A terrible scream came out of Evelyn's mouth as a black cloud flew out. It trailed away from Cal and Winchester towards the open sky. Once it was all gone, Evelyn's body fell limp to the ground.

"Momma!" Cal called out in concern. She sprinted over to where her mother lay and collapsed next to her.

"Pumpkin pie?" a very weak whisper met Cal's ears gently. She scooted up to Evelyn's head and cradled it in her lap.

"Momma, I'm here." Cal responded thickly as she brushed strands of her mother's hair from her face, "I'm here."

"Pumpkin pie. My baby, I love you." Evelyn's voice was getting weaker. Cal noticed blood oozing from her temples. Cal could feel her mother's body growing heavier.

"No momma. No!" Cal whispered hoarsely as tears gathered at her waterline, "Momma, you are going to live. You have to live."

"Pumpkin pie." the words ghosted over Cal.

"I'm here. I'm here and I love you." Calandra felt the moment her mother passed from this world.

The tears crested over and the air was knocked from her lungs. A deep, shuddering inhale and a racking sob broke any kind of pride the tiny girl might have had. The sobs left her gasping for air and the cycle repeated again.

Calandra kept saying, "I'll be a good pumpkin pie." between her sobbing. The scene left the two men uncomfortable as the crying girl continued. Sam cleared his throat as the other one looked around at anything but the brown-haired girl.

The boys decided to give the young girl a lot of space. They were far enough that they could still hear her crying over her mother's corpse, but not feel the impact of her sobs so fiercely. Her grief just reopened their old wounds of losing loved ones.

"What do we do with her?" Dean asked his brother. He cleared his throat of the emotion he felt creeping up.

"We leave her at the closest relative's house." Sam proposed. Dean clenched his jaw, "It is our only play. She needs family."

"Yeah." Dean replied as she shifted nervously, "How do we explain the body?"

"Mugger?" Sam shrugged with doubt.

"This sucks." Dean stated as he pulled a hand down his face.

"Says you."

Sam and Dean jumped at the sound of the formerly crying girl's voice. As they had been discussing her fate, she had shed her last tear and whispered her last 'I love you' to her mother's cooling body.

"What are you? A friggen ninja?" Dean accused as he pulled his defensive reflexes back.

"Dean!" Sam scolded with an aggravated look. Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"Only at night." the girl replied dryly. Dean scoffed as a small smile curved Sam' lips.

"Listen," Dean began, getting back to the matter at hand, "little girl-"

"I'm short, not little." the girl's tone sharply cut through Dean's voice. Sam coughed to cover the surprised laugh that poked through as Dean threw her an incredulous look, "Also, my name is Calandra Mae Waterson. So, now you can refer to me by my proper name."

Dean glanced at Sam with a raised eyebrow. Sam just motioned for him to continue.

"Calandra," Dean began again with a tight smile, "Where is you dad?"

"Traveling. That's what momma always said when I asked." she replied obviously fighting the urge to look at the overpass. Sam suddenly straightened his spine to his full height. The action caught Dean's attention and he sent him a questioning expression.

"Calandra Waterson!" Sam excitedly repeated. Calandra just nodded her head, "Remember? Bobby told us to pick her up." he glanced back at Dean.

Dean thought for a moment. Recognition filled his eyes as they settled on the girl's features. And he saw her muscles start to grow taut.

"Pick up?" the rest of the question hung in the air as Calandra took a slow step backwards.

"Wait, wait, wait! Just wait!" Dean could see her begin to take flight. He held his hands in the to show himself unarmed and not trying to grab her. It made Calandra think twice about running. Sam realized his mistake and relaxed his frame.

"Sorry." he apologized with his hands held open and in front of his body, "Does the name Bobby Singer mean anything to you?"

The change was instant in her demeanor. Calandra relaxed her muscles and a bright smile brought a sparkle to her eyes. She rose to her full height.

"Uncle Bobby!" Calandra exclaimed, "You know my Uncle Bobby?"

Sam and Dean exchanged matching confused expressions.

"_Uncle_ Bobby?!" they chorused in unison.


	2. Falling

_**A/N: Welcome back! So, here is the second chapter.**_

_**Happy reading!**_

_**Henny, That Lucky Penny!**_

* * *

Falling

The boys exchanged another astonished look before Sam shook the shock off.

"Look, we don't have time for this right now." he stated as he wiped the look from his face. "If we really are bringing you to Sioux Falls and if you truly know Bobby, we need to get you packed and ready to go now."

"But my mother..." Cal trailed off. She didn't know the first thing to do with a dead body. Dean looked towards the overpass.

"I'll burn the body." he volunteered. Calandra's features contorted into horror. Dean started backpedaling, "Burning a person's remains keep demons from using their bodies again and any other possession."

The shift in Cal's shoulders was subtle, but the young girl kept her composure. The young men knew this was going to be a difficult for her to go through, but their best hope was that Bobby could help.

"Speaking of my mother," Calandra's eyes narrowed, "she preached night and day about staying away from strangers. Before I go anywhere with either of you, I'm going to need names."

A tiny smile graced Sam's lips as Dean's eyebrows raised in amusement. They were really beginning to like this girl. Her grit resembled that of many hunters and that was something they could respect.

"Fair enough." Dean replied, "This is my brother Sam and I'm Dean." Calandra followed the introduction with her eyes.

"Sam and Dean Winchester." the girl repeated. She nodded her head and started back the way she had come, "So that means Mr. Sam is coming with me to my house, then?"

Sam and Dean exchanged another look. They nodded their goodbyes and Sam trotted to catch up to Calandra.

'*~*~*~*~*~

Cal hesitated in front of the door. Her fingers were drumming lightly against her thigh. Her eyes were fixed on the knob as if it might grow teeth and bite her. Sam stood waiting patiently. Cal could feel him looking around. He was always watching.

"Calandra..." Sam started uncertainly.

"Cal." the teenager replied quietly. "You can call me Cal if you wish."

"Cal," Sam started again, his voice softer, "this might be hard to do. I can go in myself and grab everything you need." Cal sighed.

"No. Momma didn't raise no timid girl." Cal rolled her shoulders back. "I'm going in. Besides, you are too old to be going through my drawers. I would have to call the cops."

The man huffed a shocked laugh as the young girl reached for the doorknob with a trembling hand. A gentle, warm palm laid on her shoulder as a steadying breath gave Cal the resolve to turn the cold metal.

Entering the house had a very different feel. It was dark and cold. The smell of sulfur was potent in the air. The odor was stifling and put a pressure on her chest. A heavy feeling settled on Cal's shoulders. The absence of her mother's spirit made the entry way feel darker and colder.

An involuntary shiver raced up Cal's spine and happier memories flashed past her eyes. A tiny, sad smile, that didn't reach her eyes, ghosted across Cal's lips. Her ears tingled with the phantom whispers of her mother's soothing voice.

Sam softly coughed beside Cal.

"Go on." he gently urged her.

Cal nodded her head once in resolution and started towards the hallway leading to the back of the house. The emptiness made her footsteps echo loudly off the dark walls. Another involuntary shiver slid down her spine. Goose pimples prickled her arms. The house was foreign to her.

Sam followed her quietly. Cal supposed he didn't want to make this any harder for her than it already was. Being chased by a thing wearing your mother's face was a pretty tough pill to swallow. And then holding your mother's dying body was just icing on the cake. Calandra would call this a very hard day.

Sam watched as the young girl stopped in front of a magenta door. He could only assume that it was Calandra's. It was made true when she gingerly turned the knob. Sam observed her movements were calculating and robotic as she entered the dim space and stood in the middle. He noted they were practiced movements meant to calm her what he assumed were jumbled nerves. He really felt sorry for this girl.

"My momma-" her voice caught in her throat and the younger Winchester watched as she swallowed heavily, "My momma hated my door. The color clashed with the rest of the paint." Cal's voice was so small. Sam cleared his throat as she turned back around and flicked the lights on.

"I don't remember my mom, but Dean remembers. Barely, but he remembers the colors. He always described them as warm, like our mother." He didn't know where this was going, but talking about something benign as wall paint seemed to ease some of the tension out of her shoulders. "It must be a mom thing. Warm colors." A quiet giggle was tricked out of the small girl as she nodded in agreement.

Sam's cell started ringing. The intrusive noise made Calandra squeak and jump. Sam shot her an apologetic look before pulling out his phone.

"It's just Dean." he told her after reading the caller I.D. Cal nodded before she set about collecting her essentials. "Hey." Sam answered as he stepped further from the doorway.

"I'm done with the pyre. I am about to start burning the body. What is her address so I can just start heading your way?" Dean sounded a little out of breath. Sam forced down the sympathy stuck in his throat.

"Hold on." the long-haired Winchester said as he stepped back towards Cal's door. "Hey, what's your address?" he called out softly to the girl folding pants.

"11011 Brisk Loop." her tone was still quiet and small. Sam curved his lips in a quick smile as he disappeared from the doorway.

"11011 Brisk Loop." Sam repeated to his brother.

"Got it. See you in an hour."

"Yup."

Sam hung up the phone and stuffed it back in his jacket pocket. He took a deep breath to center himself and then strode to the doorway once more. His hazel eyes scanned the room before landing on the tiny form of Cal sitting in the middle of her bed with her knees tucked up to her chest. Her arms were wrapped around her shins as delicate shoulders shook. Sam's tongue felt heavy in his mouth.

"D-does it ever s-stop hurting?" Cal's voice was so broken and small. Sam shifted uncomfortably.

And for once, he couldn't think up a clever lie.

"No." he answered, his tone thick with emotion. Her head moved with a small nod.

"Thank you." she gurgled through tears.

Sam couldn't stand the intense emotions anymore. He needed air. So, he took one last look at Calandra's weeping form and quick-stepped it down the hallway back outside. The moment he stepped out the front door, he inhaled the cool night air deeply.

He didn't know what the hell he was doing. A goddamn orphaned teen girl was crying. Crying because she lost her mother. Actually, watched her die. And Cal wasn't actively seeking out comfort, so Sam didn't know how to comfort her. He sat down on the top step, his chest feeling tight. His head cradled in his hands with elbows braced on his knees in the hopes that he could breathe through the uncomfortable feeling.

Sam Winchester sat there until he heard the rumble of the Impala's engine. He lifted his head and realized he had been outside for a while. His knees protested slightly as he lifted his tall frame from the step. He watched as Dean stepped out of the car and look around.

"Where's the girl?" the older Winchester asked with his arms raised slightly.

"Her name is Calandra and she is right here." the high-pitched voice carried from the house door. The entry way was darkened, the street light not making it all the way.

Sam motioned for the young woman to go down the steps before him. As she made her way down the porch, Sam shot Dean a warning look as he took the larger duffel from Calandra to make it easier for her. Dean just brushed it off.

The boys stopped their silent argument and focused on the teen girl currently admiring Dean's car. Her fingertips were lightly caressing the side of the Impala. Dean immediately hustled over to Cal and swatted her hand away from Baby.

"Keep your sticky hands off of the car!" he barked. Cal scrunched her face in surprised anger and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Keep your grubby hands off me!" she retorted through a clenched jaw.

"Dean." Sam chided softly.

But Dean wasn't paying attention. His eyes were wide with shock. Sam saw where this was going.

"You little-!"

"No, Dean!" Sam interrupted as he grabbed his brother's arm before he could finish his reply.

Sam watched as Cal stuck her tongue out and he knew Dean was doing the same thing.

"Get in the car." Sam ordered his brother as he released the leather clad arm, "You are such a child."

"She started it!" Dean replied indignantly.

"Get in!" Sam barked as he glared at his brother.

Dean mumbled some nonsense about how she started it and little kids with sticky fingers. Sam shook his head and sighed tiredly as he made his way to the trunk as Dean tossed him the keys for the trunk. This was going to be a long eleven hours if those two were going to bicker the whole way.

Calandra didn't even buckle up. She had started for the buckle only to realize the two men didn't even make a move towards theirs. Well, she decided that she wouldn't buckle either. And no one made her.

Cal watched out the window as Greenbrier passed by. All things that were familiar and constant became a blur on the other side of the glass. In her shocked state, Calandra had very little reaction. Perhaps she hadn't processed it yet. Either way, she stayed silent and stared dully at the slowly brightening sky of the early morning.

The trio pulled into a gas station. Cal finally blinked herself into awareness and breathed deeply. Her eyes squinted slightly at the bright lights.

Sam turned around in his seat so he could see her easily. Dean killed the engine and rolled out to start filling the tank.

"Are you hungry?" the soft question had Cal shaking her head no. Sam glanced over to Dean as he pulled the nozzle off the pump. "We should get something to eat."

"I'm not hungry." the sullen teen answered. Sam nodded his head.

"Help pick something out for me then."

Cal quickly realized the taller man was not going to stop. She heaved an irritated sighed and rolled her eyes. A small, satisfied smile spread along his lips as Cal moved her bag off her lap. She heard Sam exit the car. And as she was reaching for the handle, her door swung open. She murmured a 'thank you' as she climbed out. The younger Winchester nodded his head.

"Hey, Sammy?" Dean waited for the taller boy to glance over at him as he closed Cal's door, "Don't forget my pie."

Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes, but nodded at his brother. Calandra's eyes bounced between them during the exchange. Sam made a small gesture for Cal to follow him and she marveled at their ability to have so many silent conversations. And how in sync they seemed with each other.

A chime sounded when Sam opened the door for her. The attendant didn't even glance their way. Sam held an open hand out and swept the convenience store slightly. The young woman nodded her head and made her way through the aisles.

The teen's eyes roved thoughtlessly over the bagged snacks and wrapped pastries. Her fingers trailed over cellophane and crinkly plastic. Foil pouches crackled at her light fingertips. Nothing looked good. In all honesty, she didn't think she could stomach eating anything.

Calandra jumped when she heard Sam Winchester clear his throat loudly behind her. He seemed to ignore the small fright he had caused and instead gave a pointed look to her empty hands.

"Look, I'm just asking that you get something. I don't care if you eat it." his soft tone was accompanied with a concern crinkled brow and round puppy eyes.

"Fine." the stubborn teen conceded.

Cal grabbed a tube of Pringles and stomped over to the fridge for a bottled water. She made her way towards the counter to meet back with Sam. She placed her two items on the counter and almost choked on her inhale of air on the amount of food.

"I knew you two were giants." Cal began as she lightly fingered some of the chosen items, "But I didn't know you would eat like giants."

When she glanced at Sam to see the effect of her jab, she caught the tail end of a curious grimace. '_There is no way..._' her thought trailed off as a slightly dark look entered his eyes.

Sam broke eye contact first.

"Actually, Dean eats the majority of this stuff." he replied as he handed over a credit card. Cal caught the name and almost laughed.

'_Stolen identity much?_'

The taller Winchester finished the transaction with a quick thank you and a flash of a smile. Cal followed the long-legged man out the door. She realized she was in a spot of trouble by the way he walked. His strides were longer and slightly faster than before. A long-suffering sigh blew through her lips as she decided to slow her own pace down and saunter over to the black, shiny car.

When Cal made it to the Impala, Sam had deposited the bag of snacks on the front seat and was having a quiet conversation with Dean. Two scowls met her as she rounded the front to head to her door.

"You really do have sticky fingers." Dean said with a slight growl in his voice. Cal would have been terrified if she didn't already know they were running credit card scams.

So, she actually did burst into laughter. Well, it was more of a cackle. Sam shifted uncomfortably as Dean looked confused.

"That is rich!" she snarked, "Coming from two credit card scammers. My five-finger discount is nothing." Calandra replied as she crossed her arms across her rib cage.

Sam held out his hand expectantly. Cal raised an eyebrow in surprise before she held her hand out expectantly. The younger brother rolled his eyes as he reached for his wallet.

"Uh, no." that made Sam pause, "I want all of them."

Dean flicked his head in an insulted gesture and made his way around the front of the car. Sam folded his wallet back up with a twitch of his jaw muscle and with a final glare, opened the door for Cal to enter. The boys were huffy as everyone settled into their respective spots and the Impala roared to life.

With a satisfied smile, Calandra pulled the Snickers from the sleeve of her jacket and stuffed it into the bottom of her bag.

'*~*~*~*~*~

The tiny girl had fallen into a restless sleep hours ago. Sam and Dean had been silent except for when Dean called Bobby to inform him of most of what happened. They also let him know about Cal's safety. But they kept her sleight of hand to themselves. The music was playing softly as they listened to Calandra toss and turn in the backseat.

Sam finally turned off the radio.

"What, Sammy?" Dean muttered.

"She will be okay, right?" Sam looked to his older brother with a crinkled brow and worried eyes. Dean sighed and shifted uncomfortably as he glanced in the rear view mirror at the girl in question.

"I don't know, Sam." Dean's rough voice was soft.

Calandra started murmuring from the back and both Winchester brothers swiveled their heads. A small grimace marred the young features of the girl and her lips were moving; forming silent words.

Dean clenched his jaw and turned back to the road. Sam worried as he noticed her breathing quicken. He knew about nightmares and how much they sucked. He could already see the light sheen of sweat on her forehead. And before he knew it, her hands and arms started fighting off invisible demons.

"Dean, pull over!" Sam instructed just as Calandra began muttering '_no_' and '_momma_' audible and over and over. Her voice began to raise as the wheels of the Impala crunched over the gravel on the side of the road.

"Calandra?"

"Cal, wake up!" Sam said loudly. His voice didn't break through the darkness surrounding her. Dean opened his door and hustled out of the car. Sam reached over the back of the seat and lightly grasped a flailing wrist.

The feeling of Sam's warm, dry palm wrapping around her wrist violently contradicted the cold fear of Calandra's nightmare. The sensation pulled her from the deeply evil images.

With a gasp and a sorrowful yell, Cal sat straight up and ripped her wrist from Sam's light hold. She pressed her body into the back of her seat, her heels pressing into the leather of the cushion. A wave of nausea rolled through Cal's stomach as the door on the passenger side opened and two hands roughly grabbed the front of her jacket.

As soon as her shoes touched gravel, Calandra shook free of Dean's hold and scrambled to the nearest tree trunk. Her small hands kept her balanced as bile burned up her throat. Gentle fingers gathered her loose hair and held it away from her face as her stomach continued to purge almost nothing from her body.

It took five minutes for the muscles to stop contracting. The fingers holding her hair felt too tight. Cal's nerves were on fire and her skin was crawling with invisible insects. The feeling of drowning engulfed her lungs.

"Shh..." a deep voice soothed as Cal began to hyperventilate.

"D-don't touch m-m-me." the suffering girl gasped between staccato inhales.

"Shh..."

Cal felt the hands leave her dark brown tendrils. Instead they laid heavily upon her shoulders and that made a switch flip in Cal. The need for solitude became so great, she hyper fixated on being left alone.

Her tiny hands batted and slapped. Her movements frantic as her head became light from the lack of air. Small grunts that didn't sound human escaped her lips along with scared and frustrated squeaks. The male figure grunted from her stinging blows as he turned her around. Cal's movements became desperate and her tiny fists tried with all their might to break through the firm chest. Her grunting turned into small screams that melded into one long, bitter whine. Silent tears leaked through her lashes.

Calandra felt rough hands gather her wrists together and a strong arm pin her to the wall like chest.

"Shh..." the deep voice continued.

The man gently brought Cal down to sit on the gravel. Her back was pressed against the broad chest with one steely arm pinning her arms to her chest and one wrapped around her lower abdomen to prevent her from bucking her hips. The only parts of her that could move where her head and legs. But struggling against the steel hold before had tired her out and Cal could feel the fight leave her.

"Shh..." the voice was softer.

'*~*~*~*~*~

Calandra's anxiety attack was reduced to sobbing. Dean had her trapped against his body, mostly to keep her from hurting herself. Dean noticed the signs as soon as she had started to fight off Sam. Survivors sometimes couldn't cope with what had happened to them. And while Calandra was pretty strong and resourceful, watching your mother die was still traumatic.

He had held her hair back because at that moment, there was nothing else to do. Dean knew she had to work out the nausea herself. But the hitting was interesting. He knew she wanted space, but she needed protection most of all. And he understood the need to have space, but her out of control behavior was going to get her hurt.

Controlling her was the easiest thing to do. Well, only when the fight left her body. Calandra had lasted longer than Dean had thought she would. Her tiny frame held more power than predicted. Not that he couldn't handle it, just a surprise.

Her body trembled and shook as she cried and sobbed the last of her emotions. Dean glanced up at Sam and the two boys exchanged worried glances. They knew, Dean especially, what losing a parent did to a child. And while she had a quick mouth and apparently quicker fingers, she was a child. Calandra was a child grieving the loss of her mother.

"C-Can w-we go to Uncle B-Bobby?" the soft whimper lightly tickled over Sam's ears, "I-I need him, p-please."

Dean shifted his body in preparation of standing.

"Of course, kid." he answered softly over her head, "Let's get you out of here."

Sam helped haul Cal up so Dean could stand. He could feel her hands trembling as she gripped his fingers tightly. If Sam had been a weaker man, he might have winced at her strong hold.

"Sammy, you drive." Dean instructed as he brushed off his jeans, "Come on, sweetie. Let Sammy go. I'll sit in the back with you."

Calandra peered up into Sam's hazel eyes and found a reassuring smile in them. Sam felt her grip loosen and then Dean was guiding her to their door. He kept a light hand between her shoulder blades.

The three figures climbed into the car; Dean in the back with Calandra curled into his side and Sam behind the wheel.

The last six hours was silent save for the music that drifted softly through the cab. It lulled the young girl into an uneasy sleep that was only made easier by the warm, strong arm of Dean Winchester.

'*~*~*~*~

"Cal..." her name softly drifted through the sleepy fog.

"Mm?" she groaned out. Calandra had been very comfortable against Dean's side. She felt exhausted still.

"We're here." Sam's voice was also soft and gentle.

Cal straightened immediately. She quickly glanced around and saw cars piled on cars. The junk cars actually looked...aesthetically appealing. The amount of rust just screamed tetanus, but Cal thought it was wonderful. She gathered her bag and jacket and exited the car.

After shutting the door to the Impala, Calandra did a slow turn to check out the rest of the yard. The crunching of gravel under her sneakers met her ears along with a screen door slamming shut. A very familiar drawl called out her name.

Cal whipped around to the sight of her Uncle Bobby descending the porch steps quickly. Her breath caught in her throat and her feet quickly went into motion. Her quick steps turned into a full sprint as emotions bubbled up her chest.

"Uncle Bobby!" she gasped as she collided with his midsection and wrapped her arms around his body. Her uncle stumbled a few steps back, but he still wrapped his arms tightly around her shaking frame and lead the crying girl up the steps. He only turned around to make sure that one of the boys was gathering her fallen things. Her sobs were cut off when the door closed behind her and her uncle.


	3. Unfolding

_**A/N: Hello lovelies! Here is chapter 3. I do have chapter 4 written I just don't have it typed and edited. So, not sure if I will get it uploaded on Tuesday, but we shall see.**_

_**Happy reading!**_

_**Henny, that lucky Penny!**_

* * *

**Unfolding**

After Bobby settled the exhausted girl in his bed (there was no way he was going to let her sleep alone tonight) he descended the stairs and joined the young men in the kitchen. It was about five in the evening, but the two boys looked ready to fall over. Bobby observed bags beginning to form under their eyes and their eyelids blinking slowly.

"You two look like shit." the hunter commented as he pulled out a bottle of Hunter's Helper and three glasses.

"Thanks, Bobby." Dean replied sarcastically, "And it's lovely to see you too." Sam chuckled at the familiar banter.

"Don't mention it." he set the glasses down on the table placed the bottle in the center. Everyone took a swig of their whiskey. "Honestly, thank you two for getting her. I didn't think I would make it in time." Dean took another slow and deliberate sip as Bobby spoke his two cents about sending the brothers to collect the girl.

With a smack of his lips, Dean clinked his glass down and leveled the older man with an intense look.

"What the hell, Bobby?" Dean's tone was sharp. Sam had been quiet, but he shifted uncertainly in his seat. Bobby took another mouthful of whiskey before he answered.

"I can't tell you anything until she is down here because she also has a right to know who she is." the older hunter finished off his glass of amber liquid. He refilled it and glanced at the oldest Winchester.

"No, screw that." Dean retorted sharply. He leaned forward in his chair with his forearms braced on the table, "I want to know why I raced to Greenbrier, Arkansas to rescue some little Orphan Annie with an attitude problem. I need to know why. There are supposed to be no secrets here." Bobby shot him an '_Are you done?_' look. Dean just rolled his shoulders in frustration.

"I'm sorry. I really am. Who she is, is something she needs to be here for." Bobby held firm.

"Fine!" Dean snapped, "I'm going out." he drained his glass and grabbed his jacket before he rose from his chair.

Sam sighed softly.

"You wanna come, Sammy?" the older brother offered.

"No. I am going to turn in." he watched his brother shrug his arms into his jacket, "You should think about doing the same, Dean." Dean rolled his eyes.

"I'm good." he replied, avoiding Sam's eyes by patting his pockets to check if he had everything. "But just to make you feel better, I'll be home before midnight, mom." he finished with a snarky tilt of his head. Sam just sent him a bitch face and finished off his glass.

Dean flashed a smile and left the kitchen. His boot stomped through the study and out the door. The two hunters heard the engine roar to life. Sam shot Bobby a concerned look.

"Still not any better?" Bobby asked quietly.

"Nope." Sam replied before rising from his chair, "Good night, Bobby." he said before patting a heavy hand on the other man's shoulder.

"G'night, son." the older man murmured before draining his glass and bringing the bottle closer to himself.

The crotchety older hunter listened to the tired footfalls of his son in all but blood. He glanced at the empty cup and decided to forgo it to drink straight from the bottle. John Winchester was still leaving him messes that he needed to clean up, even after death. The son of a bitch.

'*~*~*~*~*~

Calandra woke gently. Her eyes fluttered open as she breathed deeply. She quickly took stock of where she was and what was around her. The only sounds were the quiet snores of someone sleeping next to her.

That alone should have struck panic through her heart, but the scent of whiskey and motor oil reminded Cal she was safe. So, she carefully rolled over to find the sleeping form of her Uncle Bobby. A calmness enveloped her along with a warmth. She was finally safe.

Quietly and slowly, Cal rolled out of bed and placed her bare feet on the floor. Silent as the dead, the young girl crept from the room and closed the door with barely a whisper. She paused to listen, but her uncle lay undisturbed.

Calandra slowly turned and was met with a long hallway. Doors were spaced out on both sides. Taking an encouraging breath, Cal began to pad softly and carefully down the hall towards the stairs. Her tentative footfalls passed door after door until one produced faint snores. She paused to glance curiously at it. But Al thought better about opening it to find out who it was.

Calandra's journey pushed forward.

The stairs proved to be a bit harder to be quiet on. Each and every one of them creaked. She found if she was closer to the wall the creaking wasn't so bad. In all honestly, Calandra's best hope was that they were all heavy sleepers. The stairs sounded deafening to her in the still house.

Once she reached the ground floor, heavy breathing met her. A questioning scrunch of her nose and the young girl followed the noise until she appeared in a very disorganized study. With a very ratty couch and a very unconscious Dean.

The tall man was sprawled awkwardly on the couch. His limbs were in disarray and his torso was scrunched uncomfortably. Cal winced at Dean's sleeping position. It didn't matter if it was hurting now or not, he was going to wake with a crick in his back.

Cal noticed her bag by the couch. With a quick glance back to Dean, she padded quietly and quickly across the worn rug. Carefully, she lifted the bag and saw a set of double doors to the kitchen. A final glance at the sleeping young man and Cal made her way through the sliding doors.

The quiet girl spotted a door to the outside and decided she was going to hang outside. In all honesty, she hadn't been alone for more than five minutes since being picked up. While she appreciated the save, a girl needed room to breathe. And so, Calandra pulled the backpack on and left just as quietly out the door.

When the cool, damp morning air hit her face, Al took a cleansing, deep breath and found a comfortable seat on the top step. She dug a little for a pair of socks and her Snickers she tactfully acquired. Her heart and mind found solace for the first time in twenty-four hours.

The feeling didn't last long. Calandra ate the candy bar after she pulled the socks on her feet to keep her toes from freezing. As the chocolate settled in her stomach, Calandra stared at the slowly rising sun. The stillness of the new day wrapped her body in calm.

Her cheeks began to feel wet before she knew the tears were falling. Calandra wiped them away with the cuff of her sleeve, but new ones quickly replaced them. A hollow feeling nestled in her chest as the salty droplets fell fast.

"Wallowing never helped anyone." a gruff, sleepy voice came from behind her.

Calandra whipped her head around to frown disapprovingly at the owner of the voice. She caught sight of Dean standing in the doorway looking a little worse for wear. The early morning light was causing him to squint. Her frown deepened.

"It happened yesterday. I'm not wallowing, I am grieving." she snapped, her voice raspy from crying and disuse. Dean winced slightly at her volume.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart." Dean grumbled, "Bobby is making breakfast. He wants to know if you're hungry."

Cal sighed as she nodded her head. Dean was already back in the house. Cal scowled at the empty entryway before lifting herself from the step and grabbing her bag. An irritated huff puffed her cheeks before she made her way into the house.

The smell of bacon cooking filled her nose as Calandra closed the door. Uncle Bobby was standing at the stove. Sam had his laptop open and Dean had a cup of coffee in one hand and his head in another.

"Good morning, beautiful." Uncle Bobby greeted softly as he glanced over to her, his lips curving gently.

"'Morning, Uncle Bobby." she responded before putting her backpack in an empty chair. Her feet shuffled over the linoleum quietly as she made her way to his side to wrap her arms around her Uncle's waist. "How long before food is done?"

The older man pulled his hand from his pocket to pull her to his side snugly. A soft kiss was placed on her hair.

"About twenty." he replied as he flipped the bacon, "Shower is upstairs first door on the right." Calandra nodded her head into ribs before squeezing one more time. She rocked onto her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his bearded cheek, the hairs tickling her soft lips.

"Be back in time to set the table."

When Cal came back, the three men hadn't moved. Uncle Bobby had switched to eggs and Dean and Sam refilled their coffee mugs. She shook her towel covered head slightly.

A stack of plates on the counter caught her eye. The familiarity of seeing the small stack helped warm the hollow feeling in her chest. Setting the table was always her job. There sitting on that counter was something normal. The practiced movements broke through the scene of her mother dying in her head. Her small hands set the plates and forks down carefully and slowly.

"Aw, a little homemaker-in-training." Dean snarked.

'*~*~*~*~*~

Sam will never know what possessed his brother to take a shot at Calandra so early in the morning. She was very clearly broken after her mother's passing. She looked so downtrodden. But there was Dean, calling her a wife-in-training.

As soon as the words had left his mouth, Sam looked up at him. It was lucky for him too. He got to witness one the greatest moments in the brothers' history.

Instant rage clouded Calandra's face. A flush raced up her neck as her fist pulled back and soared right for Dean's cheek. Even if Sam had wanted to, he wouldn't have had the time to warn his older brother. The sharp thud of skin on skin made Sam smirk.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Count your blessings I didn't have any forks to stab you with." Cal snapped sharply as Dean rubbed his cheek where her tiny fist had made contact.

Sam snorted in amusement as he returned to his computer screen.

"Bobby! What the hell?" Dean exclaimed indignantly.

"Oh no, boy. You brought that on yourself." Bobby drawled tiredly.

Sam listened to the bustle of the kitchen. Cal kept asking where the little things were. He felt her settle after she set out a plate of bacon and her glass of water on the table. Sam felt that it was time to close his laptop.

"Soups on, kids." Bobby called and hands quickly grabbed bacon. Bobby served out scrambled eggs.

Sam saw Bobby drop a quick kiss on Cal's damp hair, now free of the towel. The sight was strange and foreign to him. Bobby was hardly affectionate let alone physical. His doting on this stranger was out of character.

The room filled with sounds of eating. Dean was shoveling his food in his face. Sam was hungry, but not as hungry as his brother. Bobby actually ate like he had used utensils before and Calandra had managed to eat one piece of bacon before she started picking at her food.

Sam wasn't the only one to notice.

"Eat." Bobby commanded softly, "You know the rules."

"Same rules in South Dakota as in Arkansas?" the young girl perked up.

"Same rules under any roof I am." Bobby replied bringing his cup of coffee up to his lips.

"Okay." Cal resigned as she began eating her eggs. A doting smile crossed the older hunter's lips until his eyes met Sam's curious ones.

"Eat your eggs, boy." he groused as the smile vanished. A smirk splayed across Sam's lips before he went back to his breakfast.

Food disappeared. Sam watched out of the corner of his eye that while the teen had finished her plate, she kept playing with her utensils. He was about to asked if she needed some more when Bobby placed his silverware gently on the ceramic. Cal scooted her chair out before gathering her dishes.

The younger Winchester noted her actions caught the attention of the oldest Winchester. They both observed the girl stack Bobby's plate on hers before standing and placing a quick peck on his temple and murmuring something. Cal picked up the short stack before stepping next to Sam.

"Are you done?" her high pitch was quiet. Sam looked bewildered at his brother before glancing up at Calandra again.

"I can get my own dishes." he ignored the question.

"That's not what I asked." she stated patiently. Sam swallowed uncertainly as he looked to Bobby for advice. He was only met with an amused smirk from the older man.

"Yes, but-"

Cal moved fast. She snatched the plate from the table before Sam could finish his reply. The sound of them being placed in the sink almost covered Bobby's chuckle. Sam looked to Dean for help, but his brother was staring at the girl wide-eyed.

"What about me?" he asked incredulously. Cal didn't turn around.

"Jerks do their own dishes." her stubborn reply tripped a laugh out of Sam that earned him a bitch face from Dean. "They also get to do the pans because those suck."

This time Sam covered his laughed with a cough.

'*~*~*~*~*~

Al had the plates, forks and cups done quickly. They were set to dry on the rack before she dried her hands. Her eyes followed Dean as he went over to the sink to complete his chore. A small, satisfied smile passed over her lips before she left the kitchen, grabbing her damp towel from the back of her chair.

She double timed it upstairs. Her hair needed brushing. Plus, she wanted to braid it while it was still wet. All things that were helping her keep her mind from her mother. Well, more of keeping her lovely memory in a place she didn't have to focus on. Her head hurt from crying earlier. She needed to recover before the tears started and her heart ripped again.

"Beautiful, I need you down here." Uncle Bobby's call pulled her from the beginning of the memories. Her Uncle Bobby had great timing.

This time, Cal actually ran. Her sneakers stomped down the steps. She entered the kitchen and nearly toppled over at the tension in the air. Confusion flitted across her face as she went to the sink to grab a glass of water.

"Callie." Uncle Bobby gathered her attention.

All the men held different expressions. Sam's features were stretched into a small fear-like look. Dean looked pissed at her. His hard eyes followed her movements weightily. Uncle Bobby was tense and more stressed than she had ever seen him. Cal couldn't help the nervous shift of her body.

"Callie, honey. We need to have a conversation." Uncle Bobby stated calmly.

But Calandra felt anything but calm.

"What kind?" she questioned with a raised chin. Uncle Bobby's sigh was long and heavy.

"It's complicated." he provided as an answer. The huff of annoyance from the teen girl let the room know that just ticked her off.

"Obviously." Al muttered before taking a sip of water.

"Uncomplicate it, Bobby." Dean's low rumble was more frustrated than angry as he took a sip of coffee.

"If you're grumpy, you should think about switching to water to help with the headache." Cal snipped, "Your bad attitude is not helping."

"Little girl-"

"I am short-"

"Not little, yeah, yeah. So, you've said." Dean interrupted quickly and sarcastically, "Point is, you don't know a damn thing about me, _sister_. So, how about you keep your cakehole shut about my attitude."

Cal opened her mouth to smart off some more, but Bobby's patience cracked.

"Children!" Uncle Bobby snapped and Calandra swallowed her snarky response as Dean sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. "You two idjits shut up."

"Sorry, Uncle." Cal muttered as she leant against the counter, her arms crossed tightly over her stomach.

"Now, you boys were wonderin' why she was so important, I told you to go get her." Sam, who had been watching the other three exchange barbs, nodded his head and sat forward with his forearms resting on his knees. "I told ya to go collect her because, well, because she is your sister."

The room dropped into stunned silence. Uncle Bobby seemed to be the only one who was breathing. The other three seemed to waiting with bated breath for the other shoe to drop. Shock had Cal uncrossing her arms, they went limp and hung uselessly. Sam's posture went rigid as he processed the new information. He glanced at Cal and hazel met hazel. Both confused and shocked.

"Say what now?" Dean's tone matched Sam and Cal's emotions.

"Evelyn and John had a thing." Bobby began and all three of the Winchester siblings visibly cringed.

"Skip that part." Dean waved his hand as if to push those images away. Uncle Bobby shrugged.

"Well, anyhow, I received a letter from Evelyn Waterson about her newborn baby girl. The letter was actually addressed to John. He must have given your momma my home address." Uncle Bobby looked to Calandra at the last part, "I forwarded the information to John, but he never really did much follow-up. I caught some cases by Arkansas, so I would pop in and check on them." the older hunter rubbed a hand across his mouth.

"My father?" Cal mumbled. Confusion swirled behind her eyes. Her mind was racing for an answer. "My brothers?" her unfocused eyes bounced from one blurry figure to the other and back again.

"That's just-" Dean ran both his hands through his hair, "That's just friggen great." frustration leaked back into his tone, "Another fucking problem." Cal narrowed her eyes at her...brother.

"Dean." Sam scolded softly. His eyes drifted over to his brother, letting him know he was just as frustrated.

"Oh, no." Cal interrupted the silent conversation.

"Callie." Uncle Bobby tried to divert the train wreck that was beginning to derail.

"No, it's fine." she balanced her weight on shoulder width feet, "Let him rant about how I am problem. Go ahead and be frustrated with my presence." Cal snapped, her tiny hands curled into tight fists, "Don't worry, _brother_, I won't be your fucking problem."

"Calandra Mae!" Uncle Bobby tried to interrupt, but he went unnoticed.

"And how do you propose that, _sister_? Because I'm not seeing how." Dean loudly proclaimed as he held his arms out, inviting an answer.

"Dean!" Uncle Bobby tried another approach at taking control over the situation again.

Calandra took the option from all of them. Before the whole room could descend into chaos, her sneakers squeaked as she faced the door. Sam could be heard yelling 'wait!" but the young girl ignored him and stormed out the back door, slamming the screen and everything. Her sneaker-ed feet leapt from the top step to the gravel.

Once the familiar crunch met her ears, Calandra started running. While she had no idea where, all she could think was that she needed away from that room. From those people. From this place. Cal needed away from the unfamiliar. She needed from the whirlwind.

Calandra just wanted to go home.

'*~*~*~*~*~

The impact of the screen door shook the wall. Callie always did have a temper on her, much like her brother.

"You must be three kinds of stupid, boy." Bobby growled at Dean. The oldest Winchester shrugged his shoulders, but his devil may care attitude was ruined when he glanced uncertainly at Sam. Sam cleared his throat nervously.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner, Bobby?" he questioned quietly. The middle sibling ran a stressed hand through his hair.

"Callie has always been my responsibility. John never stepped up. Evelyn and I exchanged letters. I caught a case that was a few towns over one year. I called her and asked if I could meet Al. I think Evelyn was desperate for some help, because she agreed and that little girl has been mine since.

"You two were already frequent guests and so why not another one? But with Callie, I had more freedom, so she and I grew pretty close. Evelyn liked that she had someone to look up to. Teaching her a right hook also helped Evie feel better about how Callie was growing." Bobby sighed as he pulled his trucker hat off and ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay, I get that, I do." Dean said softly, "But why not just tell us?"

"Would you have believed me?" the other hunter looked tired. Dean's eyes lit with understanding.

"No." Sam answered for his stubborn brother.

"One thing about that girl; she is a spitfire." Bobby stated as he replaced his hat. Dean gave him a bitch face.

"Ya think!"

"So, she ain't coming back on her own. She is as stubborn as you and as bullheaded as your father. It's a miracle you didn't put two and two together before I had to spell it out." Bobby teased the oldest sibling.

"We had a demon to deal with! I was a bit preoccupied!"

"Git yer keys and I'll go right if you go left. We need to bring her back home before something happens to her." Bobby ignored Dean in favor of taking his keys from his vest pocket. Sam raised his eyebrow in question at the location. "What? I had a feeling your brother would talk out of his ass and the girl would end up runnin'"

Sam chuckled and shook his head as he followed his brother.

'*~*~*~*~

Calandra Mae Waterson was one thing if not anything and that was quick. She could watch someone do something a few times and then proceed to complete the same task. She could retain knowledge from her books pretty well and cite sources if needed. But the one thing she had always made sure that she could do consistently was run fast.

A right hook was only good if you had one bully. Quick feet worked better if there was a group. So, Cal learned to be fast and to run long. It helped to avoid a few fights her smart mouth created.

So, with all that motivation, Cal learned to do a six-minute mile. Not the fastest, but not the slowest either. Useful during an unfair fight and when trying out for the middle school track team. Completely useless for any other real-world situation.

But right now, it was useful to get a mile head start.

She made good use of that mile too. After going down the main road, she veered off to a smaller road. Cal knew that her...brothers would find her eventually, but she wanted eventually to be longer. The rage boiling in her tiny chest was so hot. It was red too. It momentarily filled the void losing her mother had created. It made her feel sick.

Tears of frustration rolled down her cheeks. She was frustrated because her mom was dead. She was frustrated that her...father was dead. She was frustrated because her...brothers felt she was a problem they needed to fix.

She was frustrated because she wanted to go home.

'*~*~*~*~

It was hours before an all too familiar rumble met her ears. Cal thought about running again, but her stomach had been growling for a while now. Her toes hurt from walking all day also.

Cal decided to just let the black '67 Impala catch up to her on the empty stretch of road.

The car came to a screeching halt about one hundred yards ahead, like Dean figured she would run away again. Well, she had thought about it, so he was partially right.

"Cal!" her name came after two doors creaked open. Sam was jogging towards her.

Unfortunately, instinct had her stepping back and that made Sam stop and tilt his head in question at her action. She watched him file that information away for later as Dean stopped next to the taller brother.

"Okay, let's talk about this." he said as he took stock in her petite form. She realized he was checking for injury from assault or an accident. Cal started nervously fingering one of her braids.

"What's there to talk about?" she queried, "You don't want me around. Uncle Bobby might keep me since he is the last of my family, besides you. My fa-father is dead. My mom-momma is dead." tears that she thought dried up started to gather at the corner of her eyes. Dean and Sam shifted uncomfortably, "Is that what we need to talk about?"

"Look, Cal, no one said anything about not wanting anyone around." Sam's eyes had gone soft and round again. He had puppy dog eyes. "What we do, it's dangerous. We just don't know how to keep you safe and do our job."

"Al, you are just an unexpected surprise." Dean for once wasn't barking orders or throwing sarcasm around to simplify the conversation. He was speaking softly and plainly. And he sounded lost just like she did.

"Isn't that the definition of a surprise?" Dean threw a bitch face her way and a small giggle cleared away the tears. "I suppose going back to Uncle Bobby's and discussing this further is probably best?"

Two nodding heads answered her and Calandra gave her cheeks a final scrub and started walking towards the car. Cal evaded Dean's comforting hand when he tried to grasp her shoulder. Her pace never faltered.

"I trust Uncle Bobby. I don't know where you have been." she tossed over her shoulder.

The sound of Sam's barking laughter met her ears as she climbed in the back of the Impala.


	4. Reunion

_**A/N: Hey-o! I did end up being able to finish. Chapter 5 is also written, but not transcribed. I don't have much this week, so I should have the ability to do that and finish on time. Unless my dad takes me hunting again, then I might not. But I will know more about that later.**_

_**For now, just enjoy this. :D**_

_**Happy reading!**_

_**Henny, that lucky Penny!**_

* * *

Reunion

The drive was quiet. Classic rock filled the cab. Cal played with the ends of her braids. Her eyes watched the scenery go by. It was almost comfortable. Seemingly like they had been riding around together for years. Cal pulled in a deep breath to settle deeper into the leather seat.

Until Sam turned down the radio and angled slightly in his seat.

"Why don't you like physical contact?" his question was blunt and tactless. Dean glanced over at him, eyes narrowed questioningly.

A moment of silence from the small teen took over the car before jeans could be heard gliding across the leather. Slim fingers curled around the back of the front bench seat. Cal's narrow chin rested on top as she looked up to matching hazel irises. A light sigh passed through her lips.

"Not used to it." the small girl responded. "How old are you two?" Sam chuckled lightly.

"I'm twenty-four and Dean is twenty-eight." Sam replied casually. He could see how she wanted to play this out. "Why aren't you used to physical contact?" Cal raised her head and draped her arms over the back rest.

"It was always just me and momma. Or momma, Uncle Bobby and I." Al's narrow shoulder's rose slightly nonchalantly. Sam could see that his line of questioning was getting too personal for the teen. "What was our father like?" the taller man caught his brother's shift in posture.

"Complicated. He would be gone for weeks at a time. He wasn't the cuddly type either. Hard. But he tried." the middle Winchester tried to keep it vague, but also pointed.

"Liar." Cal quickly stated before a question could be asked back.

"What?" Sam sputtered at the abruptness.

"He didn't try." the ignorant reply was met with a clench of Dean's jaw.

"Cal..." his deep warning was low and gravely. Calandra spared Dean a second of a glance before looking back at Sam.

"Fine." her tone sharp, "Next question."

Sam flicked his eyes to the oldest brother to gage his mood. Nothing on his face screamed unusually pissed at their game. He felt it safe to continue getting to know their sister.

"Okay." Sam quickly thought of a harmless inquiry to break the tension. His eyebrows rose as he thought of the perfect one. "First kiss?"

The effect was instantaneous. Cal scrunched her nose in disgust and Dean smirked like he was remembering his first kiss. But to see the utter disgust smeared across the young girl's features was an amusing sight.

"Boys are gross."

"I didn't say boys. I just asked about kissing." Cal smirked at his retort.

"You are correct." she said, the smirk still in place, "Kissing is gross." Dean smacked his palm on the leather of the steering wheel lightly.

"Yes, it is. Super gross!" the oldest supplied. Sam shot him a bitch face that he diligently ignored. Cal brought up a hand to cover the quiet giggle that bubbled up her throat.

"What was your momma like?" her question was quiet and soft after she had settled down. The long-haired Winchester sat back against his door to think of his response, but it was Dean's husky timbre that answered.

"Beautiful. She was beautiful and warm and lovely. She was soft and loving and caring." he was almost reverent with his reply. Cal crossed her arms and gripped her biceps tightly, laying her head on her knuckles to capture a glimpse of the gentle look in his eyes and the ghost of a sad smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Dean blinked slowly before he gave a sideways glance towards Calandra. Sam swallowed roughly to push down the emotions in his chest.

"She sounds like she was an amazing momma. And while I know mine would never replace yours, I would have shared my momma with you two."

The innocence of her statement had both of the boys shifting uncomfortably. Raw and unfiltered emotions burned in their chests. Either the young girl understood the impact of her words or she could taste the change of the atmosphere in the cab, because she started to slide back to her appropriate seat.

Sam noticed her hesitation before she pulled her small frame back forward. He watched her press a heavy kiss on Dean's shoulder so he could feel it through his jacket. The younger brother saw another slow blink from his brother and his shoulders loosen. A small smile curved his lips before he felt light lips press on his cheek.

Sam's eyes widened in surprise. It took him a moment to register the peck was quick. He snapped his head towards Cal, but she was nestled back in her seat and inspecting her cuticles. The brothers shared looks of wonder before the occupants in the car descended into comfortable silence for the rest of the ride to Bobby's.

'*~*~*~*~*

A routine developed between Bobby and Calandra. It helped that they had one when he would visit Evelyn and Cal. It was easy for them to work with and around each other. It helped that Calandra desperately wanted normalcy for the time being. It helped drive away the memories and feelings.

Bobby had immediately requested copies of Evelyn's will. But she had none. To make matters worse, Calandra Mae Waterson was being classified as kidnapped. It was an uphill battle, but he somehow convinced the local PD that she wasn't kidnapped. Bobby had forged custody papers and a bullshit letter about Evie running away, but the search had been called off.

Calandra was officially his responsibility.

In the weeks before Dean called Bobby frantically, the two had been busy pulling double duty. Calandra was studying to test out of seventh grade and Bobby was researching homeschooling versus public school options. The two uncertain about which would suit their lifestyle. But either way, she was testing into the next grade to prevent repeating.

Then Dean was calling about Sam disappearing.

Calandra had a bag packed with clothes and Uncle Bobby had her situated at Pamela Barnes' before she could wrap her mind around losing another family member. But Pam's joyful smile and bright eyes had her mind easing. Her kind face and quick tongue intrigued the young teen. Her sense of humor entertained her.

So, a lingering kiss on her hair and a mumbled good bye and Cal was left in the care of the psychic.

For three days the young ladies learned about each other. Cal learned crystals and herbs while Pamela learned how to make her smile the fastest and laugh the loudest. Cal also learned that Pamela was the kindest person alive. Pamela learned the small girl was a quick study.

The two brunettes meshed well together. Cal wasn't even upset about being left with a stranger. Because Pamela never treated her like a stranger. She immediately took on the role of ultra-cool aunt. And Calandra just loved it.

"Now, my Little Lark, this crystal will help keep you from getting sick. And we made the bracelet out of cloth cord, because?" Pamela had just gotten the crystal bracelet secured on her tiny wrist, extra cord hanging for when she grew.

"To keep quiet when sneaking around, hunting monsters or with boys." the young girl replied with a roll of her eyes and a small smile. A knock came from the front door.

"That's right. You will have to tell me Bobby's reaction to that when he asks." the psychic ordered with a huge grin spreading her lips as she rose from the floor to greet their guest.

Cal continued to sit and admire her braid work on the cords. She lightly fingered the crystal, already warm from her body heat. Pamela had said it would protect her from sickness. That was a plus. The cloth cords were soft and the smooth edge currently touching the top of her wrist felt comfortable resting on her skin. The deep purple string looked amazing and kind of badass.

Calandra was never taking this off.

"Beautiful?" Uncle Bobby's gruff rumble came from the entryway into Pamela's den. A bright, wide smile engulfed Calandra s feature. It quickly faded when her eyes settled on his. Sadness and pain that could not be masked or hidden brimmed with unshed tears.

"Uncle Bobby?" her uncertainty had her glancing towards Pamela, "What happened?"

"We'll talk about it in the truck, Callie. Go gather your things." the older man ordered gently. Cal nodded her head and picked herself up to her feet. "I'll be in the truck." he instructed as she passed Pamela and him on her way to her temporary room.

Packing took all of ten minutes. After she verified that she had collected everything, Cal closed the door and made her to the first floor. Pamela was waiting for the young girl with a small smile.

"You have my number in case you need anything or anyone to talk to?" the psychic asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. I definitely do have your number. I also packed those books about crystals and jewelry. Maybe I can make some things for the boys." Cal answered.

"Okay my Little Lark, you take care of them boys now." Pamela smiled widely and Calandra couldn't help but return it.

"Uh, one thing before I leave." the young girl hesitated. Pamela nodded her head encouragingly, "Can I call you Aunty Pam?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." the beautiful brunette replied and placed a soft kiss to the top of Cal's hair. A pleased smile curled her lips and she bounded out the door.

'The talk' was more Uncle Bobby trying to hold his emotions in as he explained everything that happened. Well, almost everything. Calandra knew her Uncle enough to know when he held the truth from her. But she also knew he wouldn't spill until he was ready.

The boys arrived about a day later.

Cal didn't register the shock on Uncle Bobby's face as she wrapped her arms around Dean's hips, her face pressed into his stomach. His long arms held her to his body firmly, keeping her from seeing his face.

"SamSam!" a delighted squeal escaped her lips as he appeared around the door jam.

She slipped from Dean's hold and hopped over to her taller brother. Sam dropped to a knee, coming down to her level for her to wrap her arms around his neck tightly. One of his favorite feelings. Because it never mattered when she saw you last. She always hugged you like it had been ages.

"Hey, short stack!" he whispered happily into her long hair, colored so much like his.

"I was worried when Dean called, but I knew Uncle Bobby and him would bring you home." Cal stated as she released the walking giant. He smiled softly as he rose to his full height. Sam mussed her hair and entered the house, stopping to grip Uncle Bobby in a tight embrace.

As the taller Winchester released the older hunter, Cal caught the tail end of a very heated, silent exchange between her Uncle and oldest brother. Dean looked heartbroken and Uncle Bobby looked suspiciously shocked before Dean exited the conversation to follow the middle sibling. Cal observed the only father she ever knew follow Dean with his gaze before he looked back at her sadly.

Calandra missed something major.

And that meant Uncle Bobby had omitted a very big part of his story.

It was only about forty-five minutes later before she realized that two people were missing. Sam and her had been reading on the couch, him a novel and her one of the books on crystals from Aunty Pam. Her brother was so engrossed in his story that when she placed a small peck on his temple, he leaned into the contact subconsciously.

A light smile played across her lips at his adorableness as she listened for sounds as to where the other two men might be. Silence met her ears and that turned the small smile into a confused frown. That meant they went outside. Momma and Uncle Bobby did that when they wanted to have a serious conversation while Cal as 'asleep'. Something was about to disrupt her safe bubble.

Leaving the house quietly, it wasn't hard to follow the loud voices of the two men. Their voluminous argument only rose in decibel. And even though she missed the first half, the second half gave her some clues. And those clues made her heart clench.

Dean was going to die in a year.

It was one or two in the morning and Calandra was having a problem sleeping. She had snuck a few books that she remembered Sam mention had information on Crossroads Deals and Demons. Dean's doomed soul was weighing heavily on her mind, preventing rest from taking over.

Also hearing Dean thought so little about himself disturbed her.

In the two months that they had known each other, he had done nothing but care for her. He always called to tell her goodnight or text messaged her goodnight. And the nights he knew he would be hunting; he would message her early and promised to at least message when he woke. Since learning about her existence, Dean had been trying to the best of his ability to include her in his life.

He was simply amazing.

The young girl decided she needed some water. He small feet were practically silent as she made her way downstairs. Her steps carefully followed a familiar path to the kitchen with the least number of creaks and groans. She knew Dean and Sam were both sleeping downstairs. And she didn't feel like getting a knife shoved in her face.

With her brothers both sleeping in the study, she took the hallway to the kitchen. Cal yawned deeply as she turned into the room. Her legs brought her before the sink and finished with a snap of her jaw. While her mind had been preoccupied, she pulled a glass from the cupboard. Filling it half way with tepid water, Cal brought it to her lips and sipped slowly.

The young girl put the glass on the counter, saving it to fill once more. Her lungs expanded slowly with a drawn out breathe as Cal rested the small of her back on the edge of the counter, closing her eyes. Only to snap them open towards the dark figure sitting at the table. For a brief moment Calandra tensed, but quickly relaxed at the outline of Dean sipping on whiskey.

"Dean?" her whisper was light and so small. A low grunt was her only response.

The wordless reply didn't deter her. Dean communicated half the time without words. Cal had started to learn the silent language of her brothers. It was the silent looks that still puzzled her most of the time. Those would take the longest.

The deep sound was to let her know that he was listening to her. Whatever she needed to say.

In lieu of continuing, Al pushed off the counter slowly and made her way over to her brother. The ever-stoic Winchester only sipped his amber drink. The light from the moon illuminated his features sharply. Cal could see the way his eyes followed her petite form as she navigated the kitchen. Curiosity rather than wary watched as she stopped next to him.

The young girl brought light fingertips to the furrowed brow to gently rub away the tension. "Can't sleep either?" her whisper as soft as her fingertips. A slight shake of his head was her answer. It prompted Cal to drop a heavy kiss on Dean's temple. He leaned into the contact and that made Cal smile happily.

Feeling that her brother wasn't bothered by her presence, Calandra crawled into his lap like a small child. Her head laid comfortably in the dip of his shoulder as fingers unconsciously played with his weird amulet. She knew to be very careful with it as Dean was very protective of it. She was only granted permission to touch it because she made an oath not to fuck it up.

Dean tensed under her slim build, but he relaxed as he understood that she was seeking out comfort for her problem. An arm pulled her tightly into his warmth and Cal let the amulet rest peacefully against his chest as she snuggled deeper into his hold and gripped a fistful of her brother's shirt. The light scent of aftershave tickled her nose along with whiskey and leather.

All the tension leaked from Calandra's body and her eyes grew heavier. Her breathing deepened.

"I love you, DeDe." the young woman murmured into his chest. A heavy, long kiss pressed on top of her hair. A content hum and satisfied smile were the last things she remembered before drifting to sleep.

'*~*~*~*~*~*

The nickname was...pleasant being mumbled in her sleepy voice. Dean felt a tight knot loosen as her body pressed into his side and she murmured into his chest. The feeling that he got one thing right prompted him to return her kiss. Her strawberry shampoo filling his nose and willing Dean to lay his cheek over the kiss. The troubled man was trying to memorize the way the scent wafted gently from her scalp. He wanted it seared in his brain to maybe keep him from losing himself when he was dragged downstairs.

With Al's breathing even and light, Dean shifted her slowly as to not wake her so he could stand. Downing what was left of his whiskey in the glass, Dean capped the bottle before rising steadily from the squeaky chair. The young man handled the small teen easily, cradling her securely.

His socks whispered on the floor as he brought the sleeping child to her room. Rounding her bed, Dean noticed her choice of bedtime stories and his heart sank a little the she already knew what he had done. But he made a mental note to ask how the fuck she already knew.

But that was for when they were both awake.

Balancing her slight form in one arm, the oldest Winchester gathered the tombs and placed them on her nightstand. He gently set her on the mattress and a small scowl marred her features. The scowl deepened as he tried to pry her fingers carefully from his shirt.

A tired and resigned sigh blew out his mouth as he situated the two of them on the bed. Cal shifted closer to Dean as he leaned against her headboard. The hunter let her settle herself comfortably at his hip before he slowly stroked over her hair, hoping the repetitive motion would help settler her in deep sleep again.

It wasn't long before Dean blinked and his eyes closed in slumber.

'*~*~*~*~*~*

Sixteen months.

Sixteen months since that night that Dean put her to sleep and fell asleep himself. The other months were filled with nights similar to that one. Not many, but some.

Four months.

Four months since Uncle Bobby and Sammy had returned without Dean.

Four months.

Four months since SamSam couldn't look his baby sister in her tear-filled eyes. So, instead, he roughly kissed her temple before leaving her crying on Uncle Bobby's porch.

One month.

One month since she had started high school early after testing out of eighth grade, opting to begin on the path of early graduation.

Three minutes.

Three minutes of Calandra Mae Waterson processing that she was looking at something that was in her dead brother Dean's form.

Before either man could say anything, Calandra had her sawed off at her hip, pointing at Not Dean.

"Okay, douche canoe, this is salt rounds. They might not cause whatever the hell you are serious damage, but it will hurt like a mother. Giving me enough time to pull my silver blade." the girl's voice shook with nerves.

Not Dean raised his arms defenselessly. Uncle Bobby shifted to catch her gaze.

"Callie darling, safety the weapon and listen to me." his voice was low and soothing.

"Cal, it's me." Not Dean tried in Dean's timbre. Cal only raised the weapon to should height.

"Don't, Not Dean."

"Callie, I ran the tests." Uncle Bobby tried again. "Look with your eyes, beautiful."

Before her eyes shifted to her Uncle, Cal pumped the shotgun in warning. Uncle Bobby was calm and collected. His body language was relaxed and that prompted her to glance back at Maybe Not Dean. His shirt collar was damp and a very recent cut on his forearm was still oozing a little bit of blood.

Disbelief had the tense muscles losing their steam. The barrel of the gun dipped down as the safety clicked. The man who looked like her brother relaxed as he held her gaze with his olive irises. Cal swallowed harshly as she realized this was not a monster, but her brother.

"Hey, baby girl." Dean greeted softly. Cal placed her weapon on a stack of books blindly before taking a tentative step forward.

"DeDe?"

An almost relieved sigh slowly released from Dean's lips. His shoulders dropped as Calandra's eyes went soft. Dean's hands dropped to waist height with their palms pointed toward the ceiling, inviting his baby sister to hug him. He always asked for permission or allowed the small girl to hug him by her own volition.

"Dean!" Her yell was half exclamation, half squeal.

The distance was devoured as Cal dashed over to the men. A soft '_oof_' blew strands of her hair from around her neck after she launched herself into her brother. Al's arms were desperately clinging to Dean's neck as tears gathered at her water line. Her ankles crossed as her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Shh..." Dean soothed as one strong arm held her slight form to his chest and the other stroked her hair to calm the shaking and quiet whimpering. "Shh, baby girl."

"DeDe..." his nickname came out in a half sob, her heart so full and her chest so swollen Cal was having a problem thinking of words.

"Come now." Dean whispered, "Pull it together Al. We have some stuff to figure out."

The young girl tightened her hold for a brief moment as she inhaled her brother's scent deeply. She wanted to be extra sure he was really there. Then her legs unwound. Dean set her on her feet and he arms released their hold.

Before she could step away, Dean cupped her jaw gently, big hands on either side. Rough thumbs wiped away a few stray tears from the apple of her cheeks. A heavy kiss was placed on her hairline and a heavy sigh, a sigh releasing all the stress, passed from her lips.

Her Dean was back.

"I'll start my homework." Cal's voice was thick with emotion, "You need a shower. I am happy to see you and all, but you stink."

A deep laugh vibrated through the hands still holding her face.

"I missed you too, baby girl."

'*~*~*~*~*

Coming down the steps after his shower, Dean spotted the little spitfire on the threadbare carpet of Bobby's study. She had papers spread out on the floor with books open. The young girl had pink earbuds stuck in her ears as she worked on something that looked like math. Cal reminded Dean of Sam in that moment.

Speaking of Sam...

"I tried to call Sam," the cleaner version of Dean began, "but it was out of service. He isn't...?"

He couldn't even say it.

Cal's music was drowning out the men. Dean didn't notice any change in her demeanor at the mention of their middle brother. He watched her counting and plugging numbers into formulas he didn't understand. But she continued to be oblivious to their conversation.

"No. As far as we know anyway." The older hunter was also watching the teen obliterate the Algebra homework. The school insisted she take Algebra I, even though she had already passed it, in order for her early admittance. A fact that bothered her to no end.

"Wait, what?" Dean snapped his gaze to Bobby. "What do you mean as far as you know? Why the hell isn't he here?"

"He couldn't deal with you gone and I wasn't enough to keep him sober or anchored." Cal's small voice popped into the conversation uninvited. "Left me cryin' on the porch a few after days after you died."

"Calandra, what have I told you about eavesdropping, young lady?" Bobby scolded, but made no other mention or movement.

"It's rude." the girl muttered into her worksheet.

Bobby heaved a sigh and ran a hand down his tired face. Dean glanced around and noticed the bottles around the study. Ten or twelve littered the room. Dean's eyebrows lifted on their own.

"That's from this week. I haven't picked them up yet." Cal murmured as she continued to calculate.

"Turn up the volume, now!" the tired man snapped towards the young woman. A mischievous smirk curved her lips before she grabbed the iPod to raise the volume. "Keep going."

"She always like this?" Dean asked as he witnessed the smirk grow wider.

"It's been hard on everyone since you left." Bobby replied. Dean looked away guiltily before swallowing down the emotion.

A soft padding sound interrupted Dean's sulking. Al was patting her fingers on the couch cushion to her right. Dean tip toed through her papers and open books before he settled with his arms braced on his thighs. Al scooted until her back was leant up against Dean's leg. A content sigh fell from her lips as her legs were used as a writing surface.

The filling of comfort filled his chest and helped a little of the sudden panic and the ever-present confusion.

"So, where is he?" Dean inquired as he played with the ends of Cal's small braids. "And why the hell aren't you taking care of him?"

"He wasn't havin' it and no one makes Sam do much of anything. Callie almost got him to change his mind, but her tears were wasted at the end. He did say he was going to get you out of Hell."

"Well, he did."

At Bobby's questioning look, Dean dropped Al's hair and slipped out of his left arm of his button up. He pulled up the sleeve of his brown tee. A large red and raised handprint was wrapped around Dean's shoulder. Bobby could only stare at it, equal parts afraid and mystified.

Dean's look mirrored the older hunter.

'*~*~*~*~*~*

Calandra was relaxed in the back of Uncle Bobby's beater with Dean and her guardian up front on their way to get Sam. She had been instructed to sit in the back with her mouth shut and her iPod on. In her usual act of defiance, she was only doing half of what she had been told.

"-_threw away your best porno mag! Busted!_" her melodic murmuring had Dean turning around and ripping a pink bud from her ear.

"Excuse me! Do you even know what the hell they are saying?" his indignation was as amusing as 80's hip-hop. Beastie Boys was floating faintly from the hanging earbud.

"Teen aged rebellion and angst. I am just beginning my time. I have been looking for ideas." the young teen replied, her tone dripping with challenge, "Or do you have any ideas for me?"

"Don't do it, boy." Uncle Bobby grumbled to the older sibling, "She's baitin' ya."

Dean ignored the older man, "Uh, yeah, I do. Boys are gross, don't do drugs and stay in school." he listed off on his fingers. "Oh, and respect your elders."

"Because you did all that?" Cal accused, "Kept your hand out of girls' skirts? Didn't smoke something or stayed in school?"

"I at least respected my elders." her brother side stepped the actual topic which had Cal rolling her eyes.

"I guess lying will be added to my list." she snarked.

"Enough!" Uncle Bobby cut in sharply. "You were told to stay quiet and keep your music going. I only brought you along because if shit really hits the fan, Pamela has agreed to watch you." his gaze weighed heavily on the young girl. He watched her eyes lower abashed. "And you, she is fucking with you because both of her brothers left her within days of each other. She has had to keep my drunk ass from falling over a few times and it ain't fair." Uncle Bobby snapped. His knife-like tone was enough to cut through even Dean's tough exterior. Cal felt enough shame to feel bad about her bratty attitude.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Bobby." Calandra muttered, properly chastised. "I'll do as I was told for the rest of the car-" the older man cleared his throat very nosily, "-the rest of the trip." the young girl amended and proceeded to place the earbud back from where it was forcibly taken, turning up the volume and keeping her lips pressed together.

'*~*~*~*~*~*

"And you, boy?" Bobby focused his attention to the supposedly oldest sibling, "You got anything to get off your chest?"

"How long has she been acting like this?" Dean pointedly ignored what Bobby wanted him to do.

"Well, there were weeks where she did nothing but cry over you and Sam leaving then one morning, she beat me to the table. Her eyes were red, but dry." the hunter's voice was soft and his eyes a little unfocused. "She had pulled out my pistol and I sobered up quick. It was on the table, but just knowing she had been handling it while I was passed out drunk scared me awake.

"Her voice was soft, but firm when she asked me to teach her how to take care of herself. I think she realized you two weren't coming back and that frightened her." Dean shifted in his seat, "After that, we worked weapons and lore. She reads, I drink. She disassembles and reassembles pistols and rifles as I sleep it off. In between, she studied and tested out of eighth grade to start the fall semester at the high school."

"But the mouthing off? Where does that come from?" the newly alive Winchester glanced at his sulking sister in his side mirror. Her eyes staring, unfocused, at the dark scenery.

"My thoughts? Nerves. Your presence is unnerving her." Bobby replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

Dean rested his elbow on the closed window sill as he contemplated his baby sister's attitude and his little brother's disappearance.


	5. Division

_**A/N: Okay, so I am a day late and a dollar short. This ended up being the shortest chapter and I give it to you late. I feel awful about that. And I do apologize. But here it is. In all it's glory. It felt awkward to type out.**_

_**But let me tell you, I downloaded this program for speech to text and some of the shit it produced was hilarious. I had a little fun with it, but I might not use it again. It was a pain to edit every freaking line. I would rather just type it out. So, I won't be using that again.**_

_**Unfortunately for me and you, I do not have chapter 6 written. I have like a page and a half, if that. I have been pretty behind this week with writing. I have insomnia either from diabetes or depression. So, like, I can't sleep, but all I fucking do is read. So, that sucks. I am hoping I have something for Tuesday. I am really trying.**_

_**And without further ado...**_

_**Happy Reading!**_

_**Henny, that lucky Penny!**_

* * *

Division

He looked...he looked bigger.

Four months and he looked like the giant that would grind your bones to make his bread.

But the shock of Dean alive had him looking like SamSam.

Uncle Bobby had sensed that she wanted to hug her brother because a tight grip on her shoulder kept her rooted on the spot as Dean and Sam shared amazed expressions. It made her heart swell with happiness.

Right before the 'tang' of a knife being pulled echoed.

The grip vanished and boots thumping and scuffling met Calandra's ears. A tiny scream reminded the teen that a scantily clad woman had answered the door. Her eyes shifted from the men to the young lady and frightened deep brown eyes met her light hazel ones.

The men fighting wasn't scary to Calandra.

She knew they were all gigantic teddy bears.

"Like you didn't do this?" Dean snapped and pulled the teen from her thoughts.

"Do what?" Sam's voice was angry and confused.

"It's him, Sam! It's him!" Uncle Bobby exclaimed over the two brothers. The middle Winchester was confused.

An awkward silence enveloped the room.

"Are you two, like, together?" the mostly naked woman, who still didn't have a name, interrupted the calm.

"What? No." Sam glanced at the brunette like he just remembered she was still here before looking at Dean again. "He's my brother."

Relieved smiles curved their mouths as they hugged it out. Just needing to have that physical touch to know they were both alive and well.

"SamSam?" Cal called out. Her tone was soft and questioning as she made her way over to Uncle Bobby. His arm automatically wrapped around her shoulders.

The brothers pulled away and they focused their attention on the younger brunette. Guilt clouded the happiness in his eyes as Sam caught the pain in hers.

"So, I'm gonna, like, go." the unabashed woman said.

'*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cal came out of the bathroom as Sam was closing the door. Dean had a smirk on his face and Uncle Bobby was staring at the tips of his boots. The tallest Winchester had an almost embarrassed smile stretching his lips. It dropped when his gaze fell on Cal and the guilt trickled back in.

"What'd it cost you?" Dean accused.

"Beautiful, put your headphones on." Uncle Bobby softly ordered Calandra. She rolled her eyes.

"Do as you're told, Ally." Dean commanded sternly.

"Kiss a cactus, _brother_." the young ten snarked back, but she pulled out her earbuds anyway.

"Lose the attitude, before I smack it out of you." the eldest s brow was crinkled in frustration and his tone was sharp. Cal stuck her tongue out at him as she turned the volume up and _Three Days Grace_ filled her ears.

'*~*~*~*~*

"Y'know, keep treatin' her like that and she will shoot ya." Bobby raised his eyebrows under his bill at the grumpy young man.

"She is way too short for that attitude." Dean grumbled.

"Cal is just you, but more compact." Sam observed.

"How would you know?" Dean deflected, "You left her cryin' on Bobby's porch."

"That was a mistake." Sam responded decisively. "And that is something we will discuss privately, Cal and I."

"You shouldn't have done it in the first place, Sam!" his volume turned up a notch, "You should have been with her; to keep her safe."

"Dean, not the place." Bobby interrupted another argument. He glanced at the girl huddled into herself in the corner on the second bed.

"What'd it cost you?" Dean repeated. He dropped the Calandra subject, but wasn't done with Sam yet.

"You think I did this?" he replied, offended his brother had so little faith in him.

"That's exactly what we think, son." Bobby tried to soothe the aggression. Calandra's earbuds could only block so much.

"So, are you on the rack and I get off scot-free?" Dean pressed harder.

"I wish it had been me!" Sam's boiling point was reached. "I tried to make a deal. I tried. But no one would deal with me! I tried, Dean." the tension in his shoulders leaked out, "So, I decided if I couldn't help you, that I would send as many of those sons of bitches as I could back."

"Okay, okay. I believe you, little brother. I believe you." Dean's tone had calmed and softened.

"Good." Cal's higher pitch caught the men off guard. "Because that argument was getting a little redundant. I mean, if they only gave you a year, then they would have brought Sam down immediately and we would never have found him."

"Callie, you're pushin' your luck." Bobby warned.

Dean felt rage enter his chest. Bobby had given her an order. Hell, he had given her an order. The order was simple; to let the adults talk. To let them hash out their complications without bratty, snot-nosed kids causing more problems. Cal really wanted to test his patience.

"I know." she replied simply.

"Why can't you do as you're told?" Dean ground out.

"I did." Cal answered as she stuffed her iPod in her jacket pocket. "I put my earbuds in and I even turned on my music. But I kept it low to hear the plan."

"Dammit, Cal!" Dean practically growled. The young girl visibly flinched at the sound, but lifted her chin to stand her imaginary ground anyway. "Cut it out with the bullshit-"

"_You left me_!" Cal roared. Well, as deeply as a fourteen-year-old girl could. Almost fourteen anyway. An accusing finger was jammed in Dean's direction. "You left. You left me in a world that was dark and scary. No way to keep myself safe. A little light that cut through the murkiness, gone. And you-" the finger swept over towards Sam, her dark expression falling to sadness. "-I'm not sure what I did to make you leave, but I'm sorry. And we can talk about it later. Because it is something we need to talk about."

"Callie-" Bobby tried to comfort her.

"I'll be in the car." she interrupted the older hunter, sidestepping away from his outstretched palm.

The door clicked softly behind her retreating form. Bobby ran a tired hand down his face.

"Idjits." he muttered. Both men heard him though.

'*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

"Aunty Pam!" Cal squealed happily.

The older brunette threw her arms open to catch the running girl. They were both giggling as the older woman twirled them around excitedly. Dean and Sam watched in awe and much confusion. Not too many people elicited that kind of response from their sister. And not many got that full body hug, either.

"Bobby Singer!" the mysterious woman exclaimed.

Calandra was already inside the big house. The familiar burning wick scent and incense tickled her nose. The underlying smell of old books and mystery led her to the main room. She could hear the adults conversing in the entryway. Aunty Pam was talking about a seance. Al knew she wouldn't be allowed to watch that.

Her eyes skimmed the titles of the leather-bound tomes when footsteps came up behind her. Aunty's sandalwood perfume invaded her senses before a gentle hand ran across her shoulder blades.

"See something you like, my Little Lark?" Aunty Pam's voice was always soothing. She loved that it was a touch husky and deep. She always sounded so strong and always happy.

"Guess!" the young girl challenged. This was a favorite game. Well, exercise. Calandra was practicing to keep her thoughts from people or things that could read or hear minds. Pamela was slowly showing her how.

The psychic squinted at the youngest Winchester. Cal wiped her face clean of expression. It was unsettling to watch how empty her features became, but uncle Bobby wasn't alarmed, so she knew her brothers wouldn't react either.

"Oh, my Little Lark! Well done!"

"How long did I last?" Cal almost giggled.

"Longer." Was the only reply. "But this one is the one you want. Same subject, just less incantation-y." She pulled the book from the shelf and handed it to the younger girl.

"Thank you, Aunty." Cal said before she left the room and bounded up the stairs.

Calandra knew the rules.

No interrupting seances. That was bad mojo that she didn't want to tangle with. Aunty always said that she could undo anything, but Calandra didn't want to chance it. She didn't know enough about the spiritual to be comfortable with it. Al did trust Pamela though.

And she was right, the book was less incantation-y then the other one she wanted. The book described how ingredients reacted to each other for spells and potions. And also gave examples. It was the kind of information that Cal craved and found fascinating.

She had been reading about pomegranate seeds and their uses for fertility, whether it be spells and potions when a scream came from downstairs. The young girl started. She jerked into action when she realized that Aunty Pam was the one screaming. She could hear her uncle and brothers yelling.

"Call nine-one-one!" Uncle Bobby snapped.

Cal made it to the landing as Sam was dialing for emergency services. His heavy hand tried to hold her in place, but she was brushed it off. Cal entered the den and was stopped by the site.

"My eyes! Oh God, my eyes!" Pamela was lying on the huge rug; her eyes appear to be burned from their sockets.

Cal smothered a gasp with her palm, but Uncle Bobby still heard her. His wide eyes snapped to her face and Cal met his hazel eyes with her own and his fear was clouded with concern. They sharpened a little and Cal shook her head. There was no way she would leave Auntie Pam to suffer alone.

Before Al went to her side, she plucked a purple crystal and kneeled next to the crying woman. As she grasped her other hand, the young girl pressed the crystal into her palm and started murmuring encouraging words and reassurances. She just wanted to help ease her pain.

Most of the medical jargon was a blur. Calandra kept a grip on the hem of Bobby's jacket as they waited on news about Pamela. Cal stared at a wall and Uncle Bobby stared at his hands. She could feel him glance at her every now and then, but she remained mute.

The doctors gave them their report and the pair left. The young girl numbly walked to Uncle Bobby's beater. She tried to digest the evening, but was having a hard time understanding what could burn someone's eyes out when they weren't present.

Her understanding of the supernatural was rudimentary at best. She had been studying for a year and a half, but she also had school. The only thing she could conclude was this was a very powerful being. And that worried her.

"How are you, Callie?" her uncle's rough drawl brought her from her musings.

"Confused." She answered quietly.

"Me too." he muttered. That did not make her feel better.

'*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cal had been instructed to stay in the car so Uncle Bobby could procure a room for the two to sleep in. Cal's eyes were drooping with the heaviness of exhaustion. A hand came up to rub the tiredness from them, that caused her to miss the two figures hustling towards the car.

The suddenness of the door opening had Cal squeaking in surprise.

"Get in the back, baby girl!" Dean's husky voice was loud and gruff.

Cal didn't need to be told twice as she clamored into the back seat. Uncle Bobby came in on the driver side and cranked the car on. Al settled into her seat.

"Buckle up, beautiful." Uncle Bobby murmured.

Calandra did as she was told as her eyes took in her brother soaking blood that trickled from his ears. Her eyes followed the blood spotted rag. His profile was pinched in pain. The young girl s curiosity and worry intensified.

"Dean?" no response to the soft inquiry. "Dean?"

"He can't hear you yet, Callie." Uncle Bobby replied.

"What happened?"

"What?" Dean loudly interrupted. He must have caught Uncle Bobby talking.

"Give me the rag." Cal commanded loudly.

Her older brother must have heard her, because the red and white fabric appeared over his shoulder. Cal snatched it away and unbuckled her seatbelt. Her hands began to dab at the blood that her brother couldn't see.

The cab was silent as the teen worked. It seemed the two men were a little stumped on their next move. Al didn't even know what was going on, so she kept to cleaning the blood and debris from Dean as best she could.

"Where is Sam?" the loud question broke Cal's concentration.

"I don't know." Uncle Bobby replied, his voice distracted.

The young girl was waved off from cleaning duty as her brother pulled out his phone. A yawn caught her by surprise so she didn't muffle it as she had been all night.

"Where the hell are you?" his aggressive tone made Cal internally flinch.

Deep baritones, when they were angry, still made her nervous seeing as Uncle Bobby only snapped at her, never raised his voice too loudly. Dean's voice was so much deeper than she was at all comfortable with. And Uncle Bobby saw that.

"Lay down and try to rest, beautiful." the older hunter's drawl was calm and collected.

The exhausted girl just nodded her head and shrugged out of her military green jacket.

"Oh, okay. Bobby and I stepped out for a beer." Dean paused for a moment, "She stayed back and is probably asleep by now."

A small knowing smile spread lazily across tired lips from the girl.

"Okay, see you when you get back." And the phone conversation was cut off.

Cal pillowed her head on her arm as she pulled her jacket over her torso. Sleep claimed her as Uncle Bobby was stating that Dean's idea was a bad one.

'*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was the flapping of the tin roof that woke Calandra up. The men had been kind enough to not make much noise while unloading all their weapons. But a sudden intense wind that rattled the tiles and before long the shutters and doors did. Cal looked out her window and a man appeared out of thin air.

His tan trench coat covered his suit, but the dark slacks gave her the impression he was a suit, jacket and tie kind of man. He had dark, short hair. Not as closely cropped like her brother liked, but it suited him, even messy.

The young girl witnessed him push open the barn doors without his hands and that intrigued her immensely. But not enough to actually want to leave the safety of the car.

But the sound of shotgun fire definitely did.

Cal gripped her jacket in her fist as she threw open the car door. Her legs started at a dead sprint while she clumsily Shrugged into her jacket. Other than the beating of her heart, Cal could hear nothing coming from the barn.

Her hurried entry made her wish she had stayed in the car.

Calandra arrived in time to witness her oldest brother stabbed the man in the trench coat in the heart with the Demon knife. To her horror, the man was unaffected and only pulled out the powerful weapon to drop it on the floor. And without looking, he blocked a tire iron strike from her uncle.

"No!" Cal screamed out when the powerful being pressed two fingers to the older man's temple and he fell to the floor, limp.

"Dean, we need to talk. Privately." the being stated. His voice was like gravel. Cal had thought that Dean's voice was deep, but this man's voice had him beat.

This new player turned his attention on the young female child as she slowly made her way farther into the barn. The trench coat man took a step towards her, but Dean bodily blocked his path with a sharp glare and a silver knife.

"You don't touch her." Came the deep growl from Dean.

But Calandra didn't notice any of the exchange. Her misty eyes never left the prone figure of the only father she ever knew.

"Cal!" Dean snapped. Cal started and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "I need you to leave. I know you are worried about Bobby, but you are in danger. Go to the car." the youngest Winchester paused her movements.

Her watery gaze bounced from the stranger to her brother and back. A small sob expanded her chest and she sniffled. Her chin quivered as she nodded jerkily. The powerful beings cold stare was unnerving and sent a racing chill down her spine that her jacket could not ward off. She almost ran to her big brother to feel his warm embrace.

Instead, she directed her gaze at Dean.

"Shot-, uh shotgun?" her voice was weak and small and Cal hated it.

"Trunk of Bobby's car." Dean replied in a clipped tone. Calandra nodded in the affirmative and gave one last look at her only father a worried glance before forcing her body to turn around. A few tears trailed down her cheeks to drip from her jaw.

Today was a very stressful day.


	6. Apocalyptic

_**A/N: Yeah, no excuse. I really have none except that my brain sucks? Because that is what happened. I think I went a whole month without even looking at this. And the stuff I would write, it is separate scenes for later in the story. I think I might actually do a separate file and just type out all the scenes I have and when I come to them later on, either steal them or let them be extra scenes. Because, the stack I have is almost as big as the chapters I have written. And something else weird happened. I had to type the other half of this chapter on the computer. I couldn't sit there and write it out on paper first. And I have a feeling it is because this chapter includes actual dialogue from the show and that was hard to work with for me. I have never encountered that problem.**_

_**Anywho, here is chapter 6. I know I suck, but I hope you enjoy this. Even if you hate me. It's cool, I promise.**_

_**Happy reading!**_

_**Henny, that lucky Penny!**_

* * *

**Apocalyptic**

Al had opted to ride with Uncle Bobby. Her stress levels had been obliterated.

She knew Uncle Bobby could see it. She knew her brothers could see it. They didn't fuss when she hadn't left the rusty car, curled in a ball on her side. Dean's borrowed jacket spread over her trembling form, her own rolled into a makeshift pillow.

Her men were a little worried.

Uncle Bobby would check on her every ten miles or so, but she remained still and barely blinking.

Her silent distress made him speed a little more.

They made it back to the scrapyard in almost record time. Cal numbly rolled out of the car. Her murmured name fell on deaf ears. She could hear them; she just couldn't find her words.

So, Calandra Mae just tumbled into bed, clothes and all, and proceeded to pass out.

First to fall asleep, first to rise.

Calandra could head the soft sounds of her guardians sleeping. A brief smile curled her lips. Her first since seeing Aunty Pam two days ago. But it felt good. It prompted her to start the coffeemaker before she pulled on her shoes and find comfort in her favorite pile of cars. An obscure pile towards the back of the yard.

She was always left alone for hours when she came out here. Mostly because Uncle Bobby knew she just needed to be left to sort out her thoughts. Sam and Dean followed his example when she would seek refuge in the yard.

Her thoughts centered around her older siblings this morning. Cal's brothers were gone, ripped from her violently. Now they were slammed back into her life and Cal feared she was suffering whiplash. Or she was incredibly overwhelmed with emotions.

Either way, seeing her brothers again had thrown her off.

Dean was back and he was whole. His strong arms could carry her and her burdens again. His deep timbre was able to chase away her fears and worries. Her little light in the dark was back. And she may be worried about him, but Cal was primarily relieved and elated that he was here.

Sam was bringing the mixed emotions. His departure was anything but amicable. For the most part, Calandra was hurt about him leaving her crying on the porch. She felt not good enough for him, like she wasn't enough reason to stay. That burned in her chest like ice; a burning cold of despair. But a small fire in her belly was fueled by anger. Well, rage. Rage that he dare leave her in their time of need. They needed each other more than ever and he chose to abandon her.

White, hot rage.

A sadness settled on her shoulders because Cal knew Sam had no experience with handling grieving children aside from holding them and then passing them back to their guardians. Cal couldn't be handed back because he was her guardian. He needed to deal with the aftermath. He needed to be the one who did the soothing and the coddling.

Sam's grief was running too hot and red to do the job properly. Al saw that the more whiskey he swallowed. Her tallest brother was a big guy and it took a lot of whiskey to get him trashed. Which meant she witnessed him drown in whiskey for the four days before he left.

The booze-soaked kiss on her temple still tickled her nose.

Coffee wafted over her and slowly brought Cal out of her own thoughts.

When her eyes focused, Sam's long brown hair, colored much like her own, caught her attention. Soft, sad green hazel irises caught Al's gaze and held it for a moment before he blinked and cleared his throat. He eyes were downcast as he produced a mug of steaming liquid.

"Bobby said that you tend to start the coffee before disappearing somewhere in the yard." her brother's softer timbre vibrated through the mug to her hand.

"Thanks." Cal mumbled and Sam nodded his head in response.

The young girl had perched herself in the hood of an old Mustang. She suspected it had been cherry red once upon a time. But now it was rusted out and only good for a paper weight. The windshield had been busted years ago, but she had found a board long enough to go across the gap for her to lean her back against.

She really could spend hours out here.

Sam placed himself on the edge. One foot was firmly planted on the ground while the other rested on the hood, bent comfortably so he could sip his coffee and watch his sister worry a chip in her cup. He patiently waited her to say what she was thinking. He let Cal organize her thoughts.

"My, uh, my first thought every time I think about the day you left is always how I wasn't enough." the girl began quietly after a few minutes of silence.

"Ally-"

"I'm not done." Cal cut off the apology she knew was coming. The long-haired man nodded before he swallowed down the words hard enough that his throat bobbed. "Every time I would see your teary eyes and anger twisted lips; I would tell myself I wasn't enough. I wasn't strong enough for my momma. I wasn't smart enough for Dean. And I wasn't good enough for you."

Calandra paused and took a heavy sip of the warm coffee. Emotion had tried to stick in her throat, so she attempted to wash it away. Mostly in vain because it just stuck in her chest and hindered her breathing.

"Ally, sweetie." Sam murmured, his tone was soft and soothing. A giant hand rested heavily on Cal's jean covered shin, the warmth seeped into her skin, comforting and calming.

"I cried for days. Not hours; days. I always had a headache and I always had a cup of water near." a shudder jolted through her body. "I think it was about two weeks before I finally fought through the mourning and self-doubt. While waiting for Uncle Bobby to rise from his stupor one morning, I found his revolver and thought about some stuff.

"Mostly how scared I was. I stared at this weapon that could kill me quite easily and realized that I needed to cut the crap. Dean dying wasn't my fault. Your leaving me wasn't my doing. Uncle Bobby destroying his liver was not my fault." she paused to again to drain her chilled coffee with a grimace, the mug placed next her on the hood. "Anyway, I would need several days to discuss what all I thought about, but I smell bacon, so I won't. I will say that I kind of understand why you left me."

"You should let me explain." Sam stated softly, but Cal shook her head. "I feel like I owe you an explanation, sweetie."

"You do." Cal said quickly, "But I honestly don't want it. I don't want to hear excuses or reasons. I just-" a sob worked its way up her throat. After a deep breath to calm the bubbling sadness creeping up, Cal met his eyes, hers misting over, "I just want my family back because all I have is Uncle Bobby, Aunty Pam, Dean and you." a tear made a wet trail down her cheek. "I just need you."

"I'm so sorry, Ally." her brother whispered, half broken. Sam placed down his empty mug before he leaned over to wipe away her tear, his hands gentle and careful.

Al pushed up from the old piece of wood and circled her arms around Sam's neck. Sam's long arms pulled his sister tight to his chest. A sigh of relief moved his hair. The tension melted from her shoulders. Cal felt safe again.

"I missed you, SamSam." Cal murmured into his neck.

"I missed you too, shortstack." Sam whispered back and he could feel her smile.

They held each other for a moment longer before Calandra pulled away slowly, the smile still fixed on her lips.

"Let's get some breakfast before Dean eats it all." her tallest brother said, his own grin dimpling his cheeks.

"Yeah!" her reply pulled a barking laugh from Sam's chest.

The young teen gathered the mugs together as the young man rose from his seated position. As he righted himself, Calandra stood on the rusted metal and she saw the understanding creep into his shining eyes. He turned his back to her and Cal wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. His hands cradled her thighs as he brought them up to rest around his waist. The girl rested her chin on his shoulder and Sam started the trek back to the house. A warmth that had left his chest that awful night had settled back in as he felt Cal breathing against his shoulder blades and listened to her hum one of her ridiculous songs about whatever the fuck they sang about these days.

* * *

School on Monday seemed mundane.

And on Tuesday.

And Wednesday.

Thursday felt more normal than most of the week had felt.

Cal was dropped off by her brothers. She could see the looks her brothers were getting from the girls. All of them. And the Impala was getting her share of attention from the boys. The youngest Winchester rolled her eyes so hard; she was surprised they didn't fall out of her sockets. Calandra didn't have to see Dean's face to know he was smirking cockily.

"Jail bait." Cal said as she gathered her belongings. Sam chuckled at his sister's annoyance. Dean sputtered indignantly.

"I would never!" his miffed reply was truthful, but Cal didn't acknowledge it, lest she inflate his ego anymore.

"We'll be right here at two thirty." Sam stated as Dean was preoccupied with messing his hair just right. Cal blinked at him in disbelief before she turned to her tallest brother.

"Can you please make that three thirty? There is a study group that I would like to attend for science. Well, it's Chem, and they are going over equations that I am having a problem with."

Dean finished with his hair and glanced back to his sister.

"Yeah, we can do that." the oldest replied before he scoffed and smirked. "I can't believe I'm the only cool one in our family." Al just shook her head with a small smile and Sam chuckled.

"Whatever, freak." the girl said with no bite.

A bell rang softly and Al leaned over the front bench. She dropped light kisses on their cheeks before sliding out the car. She slung her bag onto her shoulder and propped her books on her hip. She gave her brothers one last look and started towards the high school.

"Make good choices!" Dean's voice could be hear echoing off the building.

Calandra didn't even bother to turn around. Instead, she ducked her head and walked away faster. Her brothers' laughter mocked her as it chased her.

****  
"No, if Olivia isn't answering than it is serious. I'll catch a ride from someone or walk." Calandra spoke softly into her phone. Uncle Bobby sighed on the other end. "I'll be fine, but Olivia isn't. Don't worry about me."

"I will always worry about you, Callie." Uncle Bobby grumbled. A small smile spread across her lips. "Call me when you get home."

"Will do." she replied before hanging up. Cal stuffed her small phone into her pocket before she gathered her books for class and slammed her locker shut.

* * *

Like a knight in flannel and trucker hat, Uncle Bobby was waiting for Calandra after the study group. His rusty truck didn't shine like a valiant steed, but it she as hell beat walking.

"Uncle Bobby!" her smile was broad and brought a small curve to the grumpy man's mouth.

"Callie, sweetie. How was school?"

The young girl's steps faltered. She was never called sweetie unless Uncle Bobby was trying to soften something. Like the death of another hunter.

"Just get into the cab. I'll explain everything we know." the tried man stated before hopping into the truck.

Calandra sighed and followed suit; her chest grew tight.

"She's dead, isn't she?" her tone was calm and heavy, but quiet.

"'Fraid so." his reply didn't make her feel better. "The boys are checking on Jed. When we get home, we need to call all the hunters in and around our area. We need to warn them."

"I can help." Cal volunteered, but caught the side glance from her uncle threw her way. "My chemistry homework is done along with my math. I just need to start an outline for an essay and read a few chapters of my book. Easy stuff that I can do after some calls." another look. "I promise."

"Fine."

* * *

Dead.

They were all dead.

Not one in their area answered their calls. Some farther out of their area answered. They were warned to use any protection they could until Bobby could get to the bottom of it all.

Sam and Dean had called on their way from Jed's to let the older hunter know about him. And he started to worry about Callie's safety at this point. He had a sneaking suspicion that she was also worried about her safety because she began to fidget with her unloaded sawed off.

Calandra knew better than to fidget with her weapon.

"Head to the panic room, Callie." Uncle Bobby ordered. "Something doesn't smell right about these hunter deaths."

"Yeah, I'll go down." Cal acquiesced to the order. "I'll grab my bag and rock salt. Bring down empty shells when you need help filling them."

Rather than answer, he nodded before leaning towards her to place a gentle peck on her hair. She leaned into the contact before grabbing her backpack. Her eyes stared into his, trying to draw strength from her uncle. He was her rock after all.

"Nothing will happen to you, beautiful." he promised quietly. And even though she knew he didn't promise his and her brothers' safety, she knew that they would do everything to come back to her.

"You can't break that promise, Uncle Bobby." she responded sternly before heading to the panic room.

Calandra's homework was interrupted when shotgun fire erupted somewhere in the quiet house. She could head her brothers calling out for her uncle. It made her chest tighten, but she knew that leaving the room would distract everyone. Cal's conflicted thoughts caused a headache to form behind her eyes.

And then thundering footsteps came down the basement stairs.

Poised for an attack, Cal was across the cylindrical room as the door opened slowly with her shotgun cocked.

"Callie, darlin'!" her uncle's voice came from the crack, "Don't shoot."

The girl lowered the weapon, but the barrel was still pointed in the direction of the door. Her eyes were trained on the entryway. Al's heart was beating wildly.

A very familiar trucker hat appeared with a very familiar body behind it. Relief surged through Cal's body, relaxing her muscles and fight instincts. Sam and Dean followed Uncle Bobby, but they were looking around the room, astonished. A broad smile broke her face into two.

"Solid iron. Completely coated in salt. One hundred percent ghost proof." Uncle Bobby stated as he looked around the small room.

"You built a panic room?" Sam wondered; his tone was proud.

"We had a weekend off." he replied with a non-chalant shrug and a wink towards Cal.

"Bobby." Dean said after a moment.

"What?"

"You're awesome." Dean said with a huge grin and bright eyes. Cal giggled happily.

The men and Calandra had been researching for hours. Well, Cal alternated between researching and filling shells. After she proved she had finished her homework. Honestly, Cal was going to get her diploma one way or another. She didn't really need them on her case about it.

"See, this is why I can't get behind God." Dean stated into his dusty book. Cal and Sam looked up from their shells. They both were confused.

"What are you talking about?" Sam voiced both his and Al's thoughts.

"If He doesn't exist, fine. Bad crap happens to good people. That's how it is. And no rhyme or reason just random horrible evil. I get it. Okay? I can roll with it. But if He is out there, what's wrong with Him? Where the hell is He while all these decent people are getting torn to shreds? How does He live with Himself? You know, why doesn't He help?"

The panic room held its breath. Sam had been watching his brother. His gaze had been steady and now Dean had finished, he turned to Uncle Bobby. Cal however continued to stare at her oldest brother and watch him.

"I ain't touchin' this on with a ten-foot pole." The seasoned hunter mumbled after catching Sam's glance.

"My experience with fathers is limited, but I have found that most daddies are dicks." Cal said petulantly. Dean's eyes narrowed and she knew he was starting to get offended. "I'm just sayin'."

"Callie, that's not fair." Uncle Bobby interrupted the two before Dean could lay into her and actually test if she would shoot him.

"We can discuss this after we figure what the fuck is happening." Dean said with a pointed look at his incredibly annoying sister. Cal sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"Found it." Uncle Bobby caught everyone's attention. Cal had been trying to return to her shells since the only thing they had known was there were fighting ghosts.

What?" Sam inquired before pressing a shell packed tight.

"The symbol you saw- the brand on the ghosts." He replied while reading the information in his book. Calandra grew curious and abandoned her rock salt and ammo to stand behind her grumpy hunter.

"Yeah?" Sam grew curious also. Even Dean leaned from his own book and listened intently to his surrogate father.

"Mark of the Witness." Uncle Bobby answered simply, like everyone just knew what he meant.

"Witness? Witness to what?" Sam was obviously the only smart one. He always asked the good questions.

"The unnatural. None of them died what you'd call ordinary deaths. See, these ghosts- they were forced to rise. They woke in agony. They were like rabid dogs. It ain't their fault. Someone rose them...on purpose." the older hunter explained to the three siblings. Cal processed his words. Sam concentrated on the information as well; memorizing and filing it away. Dean needed more to go on.

"Who?" Sam's curiosity knew no bounds. Uncle Bobby gave him an exasperated look.

"Do I look like I know? But whoever it was used a spell so powerful it left a mark, a brand on their souls. Whoever did this had big plans." Uncle Bobby glanced down at his book, "It call, 'The Rising of The Witnesses.' It figures into an ancient prophecy."

Dean sat up in his seat, "Wait, wait. What- what book is that prophecy from?"

Cal could read her uncle pretty well. He shifted his eyes over to hers briefly. She could read it in his eyes. Bobby Singer really didn't want her in the room for this conversation. Nothing good was going to come of it.

"Well, the widely distributed versions' just for tourists, you know. But long story short- Revelations. This is a sign, kids."

Cal's blood ran cold in her veins. She saw her brothers toss worried glances at each other before they brought their full attention to the older man.

"A sign of what?" they asked cautiously in unison.

"The apocalypse."

Dean did not look happy at that proclamation. His face was a perfect picture of stunned. Sam was equally stunned. His was mixed with disbelief however. And Uncle Bobby looked worried. Nothing really threw him for a loop anymore. But Calandra could feel it on her face and in her blood. She was terrified.

"Apocalypse?" it was like he didn't believe what he was hearing. Dean had to stand up to keep his emotions from spiraling. "The apocalypse, apocalypse? The four horsemen, pestilence, five-dollar-a-gallon-gas apocalypse?"

"Saying it more doesn't make it less true." Cal snapped. The men spared her glance, but not a reply. It ruffled her feathers.

"That's the one." Uncle Bobby, the bearer of bad news, nodded his head in agreement. "The rise of the witnesses is a- a mile marker." Cal shifted uncomfortably. Now she knew why he didn't want her here for this conversation. The young girl was outrageously too young for this moment.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Sam looked between the two other men.

"Road trip. Cal drops out of school and we road trip." Dan answered immediately, "Grand Canyon, Star Trek Experience, Bunny Ranch." this time Dean shifted his gaze to his sister, "Sorry, that one is for the men. You are way too young for such things." Uncle Bobby rolled his eyes in time with Cal.

"First things first, how about we survive our friends out there?" he pulled the kids back to the topic at hand.

"Great! Any ideas aside from staying in this room until Judgement Day?" Dean did not look too thrilled about leaving this room.

Uncle Bobby pointed to a book resting open before him. "It's a spell to send the witnesses back to rest. Should work."

"Should. Great." Sam did not look happy about the uncertainty of the situation.

"If I translate it correctly. I think I got everything we need in the house." the older hunter started writing down the spell in English. Dean looked around the iron walls fondly.

"Any chance you got everything we need here, in this room?"

"So, you thought our luck was gonna start now all of a sudden?" Dean actually looked crestfallen, "Spell's got to be cast over an open fire."

Sam perked at the information. "The fireplace in the library."

"Bingo." her Uncle checked over the paper once more.

"That's just not as appealing as a, uh, ghost-proof panic room, y'know?" Cal's oldest brother looked very worried. That worried Calandra.

"DeDe..." Cal began as Uncle Bobby started to gather his books.

"Listen, baby girl, it will be fine." Dean interrupted his baby sister, "We are going to get this spell ready, cast it and everything will be alright. You are going to stay here and keep safe in this room." he was shoving shells in his jacket pockets.

"But, DeDe..."

"We can argue about this later, but I need you here where nothing can get you. Believe me, those hunters did not go quickly." Dean paused to level his gaze to his sister's height, "I need you to stay safe. I need that right now."

Cal stared into her brother's green eyes. She stared into the olive pools and she could see that behind all the bravado and witty banter, her brother was terrified. Whether it was the threat of the apocalypse or the idea of her or Sam or Uncle Bobby getting hurt, she didn't know. She just knew that her brother was terrified of something and she understood that if she stayed in this room and kept herself safe, that he would be less terrified. Because it could either be the impending doom or the thought of one of them dying. But she could make it better by not being one of them in danger.

"You come back, Dean Winchester." Cal said firmly, "You come back with Sam and Uncle Bobby. Or I'm kicking someone's ass."

Dean smirked. She knew that her fire was something that he thoroughly enjoyed seeing on full display. She knew it was just because he thought that it would keep boys away from her. But to see the amusement dance in his eyes helped calm her.

"Don't try to get me to make promises I can't keep." he answered, smirk still curving his lips, "I can promise at least one of us will make it."

"Good enough for me." Cal nodded her head, "I hope it is Sam. He is a pushover."

The echoing laugh she tricked from her brother made her smile broadly despite the circumstances. A light kiss was pressed to her cheek and she could feel him still laughing at her joke. It felt nice to see the joy, however temporary it was, on his face. Some of the cold fear was chased from her body and replaced with warm love.

"He is kind of a sissy." Dean murmured. Cal giggled. "Stay safe, Ally. We'll talk after we get this over with."

"Don't die." she returned as the men started gathering at the door. The young girl took a mental picture of them, in the off chance one didn't come back.

That, while highly unlikely, was still in the realm of possibilities.

Calandra gathered her sawed off and four shells. She figured that she would have them for just in case. She would be in the ghost proof room, but you could never be too prepared. Uncle Bobby, with his arms full of books, paper and his shotgun, stood in front of her and regarded her carefully.

"I'll be fine. I will not leave this room. Not a single foot until I get the all clear from you or my brothers." she answered his unasked question. "I will also keep the door open so I can hear you. I will be safe, Uncle Bobby."

"I know, Callie. Stay alert. Shoot anything that moves." her adoptive father looked mildly worried. He knew she wouldn't leave this room and he also knew she would shoot anything that she didn't recognize. He trusted her. So, he turned to the boys, "Cover each other. And aim careful. Don't run out of ammo until I'm done, or they'll shred you. Ready?"

Cal watched them leave. She knew that one or two of them might not come back. She knew that, but she had a lot of faith that they all would come back. She knew her brothers and she knew their skills. She knew her Uncle Bobby and she knew his skills. Today would not be the day that should be orphaned tonight. No matter how hard the spirits around here tried.

And they were trying very hard. Because they had paused at the bottom of the stairs to the house and she could hear Dean talking to someone. Until Uncle Bobby stepped in and told him to shoot, not talk. A small smile formed on her lips at the indignation from her brother. And then they disappeared.

And then all the shotgun blasts started.

One right after another. So many. And all Cal could do was stare at the ceiling and listen to the yelling and the muttering and the shotgun blasts. And Cal actually prayed. She prayed to the Lord above and asked for protection for her family. Because while they weren't too worried, the young girl was terrified. She hated them in danger and just wanted them to stay at home with them and chase boys away. But here they were, shooting spirits and casting spells.

Cal felt someone staring at her.

Her hands raised quickly as her head snapped down towards the doorway.

There stood the most beautiful sight. A woman with long, wavy blonde hair. Her eyes crystal blue and her face smooth. She may have been covered in dust, but the beauty she held when she was alive shined through and the barrel of the gun dipped down in awe. Evelyn Waterson was standing just outside the Devil's Trap painted on the floor in front of the doorway. She was smiling lightly and staring at her daughter.

"Momma..." Cal began so softly, she barely heard herself.

"Pumpkin pie." Evelyn's smooth voice drifted to Cal and caressed her soul. "You are so grown and so beautiful."

"Momma, momma, why are you here?" Cal stuttered. It was so hard for her to wrap her head around what she was seeing. Logically, she knew that her mother couldn't come back. Dean had burned her body, with her permission, and she knew that her mother had moved on. But that was the problem with this Rise of The Witnesses. Momma had witnessed the supernatural and died because of it.

She knew that.

But she didn't want to believe it just yet.

"Pumpkin, why are you holding a gun?" Evelyn's brow creased slightly as she eyed the weapon in her daughter's small hands.

"Oh!" Cal glanced down at the shotgun in her hand like she had forgotten it was there, "Um, there are spirits around that want to hurt me and my brothers. It is supposed to protect me from them."

"I know what it is for, I am asking why it is in your hands." her mother's tone drew sharper, "I told that damned John Winchester not to let you near any of this stuff!"

"Well, he didn't." Cal took a step back. "He's dead. But Uncle Bobby took me in and Dean and Sam help me when they can. It was my choice."

"Like it was your choice to hit me in the head with that fire poker?" Evelyn's gaze could cut butter it was so hot and sharp.

"I-I didn't know, momma. No one told me about that kind of stuff." Cal felt her heart start to race with anxiety. She could see her mother's head snapping to the side, her memories becoming intrusive. "I didn't know."

"Just a stupid little girl." Evelyn's ghost gazed piercingly at the poor girl, "The only thing you were good at was running. Oh, I remember you running away from me. The thrice damned demon in me cursed you six ways from Sunday for that. She couldn't track where you were going, so she had to run. That just put a lot of thoughts in her mind. All she shared with me. All the things she wanted to do to you since you made her work so hard."

"Momma..."

"Just wasn't smart enough to help me. Always about you."

Cal shouldered her weapon and fired a round of salt into her mother's chest. Evelyn's ghost disappeared, but her words rang through Calandra's brain.


End file.
